The Mole And The Terrorists
by daxy
Summary: When several people from the mayors office and the captain himself are killed, Horatio is forced to be temporary Captain. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE--5th story in my H/C Universe---
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: _When several people from the mayors office and the captain himself are killed, Horatio is forced to be temporary Captain. It's a stressful job and it doesn't help that Rick Stetler argues with Horatio constantly. The team soon realized that Miami is about to be attacked by a group of terrorists! But when and where will they attack? And how many people are standing in the way for the group to take control of the town?---5th story in my H/C Universe---_**

**Sequel to: Family Time**

**Warning: Ryan slash!**

**The twins are now 16 weeks old.**

-I-

**Saturday, September 12th, 2008, 11:00**

Calleigh yawned and rolled over on her back. She was so tired after yesterday night. She and Horatio had spent the whole night looking at old pictures from the twins baptizing. They had had a nice dinner with some wine, and well before they went to bed they shared a very erotic showed together. Both Calleigh and Horatio had noticed the proud and amazed look on Eric's face as he had held Jr in his arms when the priest baptized him. He had never smiled as much as he did that day. Alexx, who had been holding Donovan, had been just as happy, but she was used to babies in another way then Eric. Eric couldn't describe how happy he was to be the twins godfather. Cal and Horatio knew that if anything happened to them, Eric would step in as an amazing father figure in their lives, and Alexx would be an amazing mother figure. They remembered how small the boys had looked at those photos, it had been almost two months since the baptizing, and twins had grown a lot since then. They also seemed to love interrupting their mom and dad's kissing. Even if Cal and Horatio just kissed each other good morning, they boys would immediately whimper and crave attention. The boys could also keep their head up by themselves now and loved lying on their bellies. Frank was the only who said he couldn't see the difference between the boys. He was always amazed as to how everybody else knew exactly which one was Jr and which one was Donovan. Calleigh looked over at her sleeping read headed fiancé. They had planned on getting married in about five months, and she could barely wait for it. Horatio snored slightly. He had a pillow over his head and laid with his back towards Calleigh. She leaned over him and gently kissed his bare chest. Horatio didn't stir.

"You're supposed to wake up when a girl kisses ya." Calleigh chuckled quietly.

Horatio just kept on snoring. His mind and body was too tired to notice anything. Calleigh gently pushed Horatio down on his back and removed the pillow from his face. She straddled him and kissed his lips softly.

"Rise and Shine, Lt." She smiled.

Horatio still didn't wake up. Calleigh snorted and simply slapped his head.

"Time to wake up you stud." She smirked.

Horatio stirred and groaned at the bright sunshine. He grabbed the pillow and put it back over his head.

"Time to get up." Calleigh chuckled.

"I can't. You're sitting on me." Horatio said from under the pillow.

Calleigh chuckled and laid down on his chest. Horatio embraced her, but didn't remove his pillow.

"Remove the pillow and get used to the sunshine." Calleigh said.

"Nah, I kind of like this."

Calleigh chuckled and kissed Horatio's chest, then she got off him and walked towards the bathroom. Horatio soon climbed out of bed and walked into the nursery. Jr and Donovan were already awake and simply looking at their father. Calleigh joined Horatio in the nursery.

"You two are just lying here. Not saying a word." Horatio said, "It's as if you're simply going to wait here for food, without telling us that you're hungry."

"Sounds like someone I know." Calleigh snorted.

"Who?"

"You Lt." Calleigh chuckled, "You never tell anyone if you're hungry either."

Horatio shrugged, "I don't need to eat."

Calleigh sighed and slapped his head again. They had talked about his eating habits before, and so had Alexx. Horatio loved cooking food, but rarely ate it himself. He just wasn't to fond of eating at all. He only did it when his body demanded it. Calleigh had tried changing his eating habits, and even though she made sure he ate more often, he simply chose to eat less during their meals. Calleigh and everybody else worried about his health, he always shrugged their worries off.

"Horatio, I'm warning you. Don't teach our boys not to eat." Calleigh said.

"I won't." Horatio promised and kissed Calleigh, before picking Donovan and Jr up in his arms.

**-I-**

Molly had, just like Calleigh and Horatio, had a long night. With Frank. Molly was standing in the kitchen making coffee. Frank was still asleep in his bedroom. Yes, that's where they were. In Frank's house. Like so many other times. Molly loved Frank's house. Her apartment was just no cozy enough for them. Tomorrow Molly would officially move in with Frank, and it would become their house, their bedroom and so on. She got along perfectly with his kids too. Sebastian adored her, and she had gone to the movies with him on several occasions. Erin and Lucas liked her too, and she liked them. Though she was not their mother. They had a mother. Sebastian, however, did not get along very well with this mother, that's why he only lived with Frank. They talked on the phone several times though, but Sebastian always said that they would never become tight. She was his birth mother, but he preferred calling her by her first name, Lucy. Nobody knew why Sebastian and Lucy couldn't get along. It had always been that way, of course it had all gotten worse when Frank and Lucy divorced about four years ago. Lucas and Erin got along just fine with both their parents. What Molly didn't know yet was that Sebastian sometimes called her mom in front of Frank. He thought of her as his mom, or at least a mother figure. However, he wasn't sure how she would react if he called her mom to her. She had said from the beginning that she was their father's girlfriend, not their mother.

"Something smells good." Frank said as he wrapped his arms around Molly's waist.

Molly chuckled and leaned back into Frank's warm and strong embrace.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked.

She had made coffee, but they both needed more then just that. Frank sighed and went to the kitchen table. He wasn't the kind of person to eat breakfast. He was happy just eating lunch and dinner.

"You are so much like H." Molly teased.

And it was true. Both Frank and H preferred not eating so much, only H was twice as bad as Frank.

"Hey! I do eat." Frank said.

"Yeah.. Sometimes." Molly teased.

Frank stuck his tongue out at her, Molly grinned and did the same.

"Is that how adults fight now a days?" Sebastian asked from the doorway. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

"It's better then shouting at each other." Frank shrugged and winked at Molly.

Sebastian grinned and sat down next to his father. Everybody loved these little family moments. Molly was an important part of the family now.

"So I guess you'll be needing help tomorrow when we move the rest of Molly's stuff in here?" Sebastian asked.

Molly already had the most necessary things in the house. But there were still some other stuff left in her apartment.

"That would be appreciated, yes." Molly smiled.

She gave herself and Frank coffee in two cups, while Sebastian drank milk.

"Alright, Lucas and I will help ya." Sebastian smiled. Then disappeared back to his room to get some more sleep.

"What do we do today?" Frank asked.

"We rest, and hope that we don't get a case." Molly smiled.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Eric muttered to himself as he and Natalia got out of the hummer and walked towards their new crime scene. Molly was already there with Alexx. They both looked surprised at each other when they recognized the victim as the mayor's assistant, Kimmy Larsen.

"Hello guys. Meet Kimmy Larsen." Molly said, "I guess you know who that is?"

"Yeah, the mayor's assistant over the last five years." Natalia said, "Where is everybody else?"

"H and Frank are meeting the captain and the mayor. Ryan is in the lab… and Calleigh, is at home." Molly said.

Calleigh had decided to take six months off with the twins, and then Horatio would take two months off with them. They wanted to spend a lot of time with boys during the days. So therefore Calleigh was not at work, even though she missed her job and her lab. Especially her gun vault.

"I guess this is top priority, and all other victims will simply have to step aside and give Ms. Larsen some space." Natalia muttered.

She hated the fact that some people were important then others when they were dead. It shouldn't be that way. But of course the captain wanted the mayor to like the lab, so he kissed some ass by making sure everyone worked with the same case. Even tough he himself knew that it wasn't fair.

"It sure is." Eric sighed, "What do know Alexx?"

"TOD is at 12:00 this morning. And COD is this piece of glass." Alexx said giving a quite large piece of glass to Eric.

"This little thing killed her?" Eric asked, "How?"

"It penetrated her skull and went through her brain." Alexx said, "Of course I'll know for sure after the autopsey."

Molly nodded for the CSI to look at Ms. Larsen's car. It was completely blown up!

"Oh my god! Only the tires are intact." Natalia said shocked.

"She wasn't too close to the car when it blew up. She has no burn injuries or anything else that says she was close to the bomb. She was simply unlucky that the piece of glass flew right into her skull." Alexx said and loaded the body on a stretcher.

"Let's find out who planted the bomb. This is when we really need H, he is after all the bomb expert." Eric said.

Natalia nodded in agreement and started picking up evidence from the bomb, she hoped to be able to put the bomb back together. Eric helped her off course, while Molly tried to find a witness.

**-I-**

Frank and Horatio sighed as they sat down in the captain's office. They mayor Nancy Timmons was there as well.

"I think you two gentlemen already understand how important this case is." Nancy said annoyed.

However she wasn't annoyed because her assistant had just died, no, she was annoyed because this gave her bad publicity. And this was after all a Saturday. A Saturday she had preferred spending with her kids, just like so many of the cops working with the case.

"Yes Ma'm, we understand." Horatio said.

"Good. You and your team are the best Lt. I expect the murderer to be caught… soon." Nancy said.

"We'll do our best." Horatio said.

"I need you to do more then that. Work your ass off, I don't care. But this is bad for me." Nancy growled

"With all due respect Ma'm. This is worse for Ms. Larsen's family. We will give them closure. But we can only work as fast as the evidence will allow us." Horatio said.

Frank patted Horatio's shoulder. He could feel him getting angry.

"Lt. This is the most important case right now!" Nancy said, "I don't care about other cases."

"But the families do." Horatio snapped, "We have an obligation to work with all the cases. We can't just throw everyone else aside and forget about them. All victim's families deserve to have closure."

"Look, I had to leave my kids today to come down for this crap!"

"So did I!" Horatio snapped, "You are not the only one with a family."

The captain, Martin, sighed. He should have known that Horatio would protest. The read head sure wasn't afraid of the higher ups.

"Martin, talk some sense into him." Nancy sighed and left the office.

"Horatio." Martin said, "Smart move."

"You disagree with me, sir?" Horatio asked, knowing full well that his boss agreed with him.

"No." Martin said softly, "But please just work with the case. At least every time that she's around."

Horatio nodded, stood up and left. Before Frank could leave Martin nodded for him to stay.

"Keep an eye on him." Martin said.

Frank nodded and left. He had never seen Horatio this angry. But it was probably because Nancy just got on his nerves, and he was much like Natalia, he hated that some victims became more important then others.

**-I-**

**14:00**

Eric and Horatio walked into the morgue and were surprised to see a young girl standing by their victim. The young girl was clearly in deep thoughts.

"Miss, are you family?" Horatio asked.

The girl snapped out of her thought and shook her head.

"No, sir. I was just thinking a little bit." She said, "Tara Price." She said and shook hands with Eric and Horatio.

"Ah, I see. Alexx's medical student. I'm Lt. Horatio Caine." Horatio smiled.

Tara nodded. She was a student. Training to become an ME. And she would spend almost two years by Alexx's side. And then hopefully be hired by MDPD. Alexx had so many bodies and it was stressful for her. So after a lot of arguing with the captain, he had agreed to let a student come in and learn how to be an ME, so that in a few years she and Alexx could be working together with the team.

"Yeah, that's me." Tara smiled, "I have two years left of my training and then I hope I will be hired."

"Welcome on board." Eric smiled.

Alexx waked through the doors and smiled.

"I see you two hav met Tara." She smiled.

"Yeah we have. By the way, I'm Eric Delko."

Tara nodded, "And the rest of the team?" She asked.

"You'll meet them shortly. But it's Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe, Molly Sanders, Frank Tripp and Calleigh Duquesne. Though Calleigh is on maternity leave." Horatio smiled.

"I heard about all of you." Tara smiled, "Anyway, I guess you are here to see what we got from our victim?"

"We found several pieces of glass from her body." Alexx said and gave Horatio the glass in a plastic bag.

"And?" Horatio asked.

"And she has no injuries that indicates she was close to the bomb." Alexx said, "I figured that out at the crime scene already. But then I thought maybe I was wrong. But we checked twice."

"She was already on the ground when the bomb went off." Tara said.

"That means she was dead before too." Horatio said.

"How can that be, I mean the bomb when off at the same time as her TOD." Eric said.

"Someone killed her just second before the explosion." Horatio said, "Eric, check if the glass is from the car."

Eric nodded and left the morgue.

"Anything else?" Horatio asked.

Tara and Alexx shook their heads. Horatio thanked them and then left.

**-I-**

**18:30**

"So the glass that killed Ms. Larsen was from a regular window and not a car window?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio nodded, "Yeah, and Eric found partial fingerprints on the glass."

"So why did the killer blow up the car?"

"Maybe we're dealing with two killers, or he tried to hide how she had really died." Horatio shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough."

Horatio groaned and sat down on couch. Calleigh knew he was tired. She sat down in his lap and kissed his forehead gently.

"The mayor is driving you nuts, itsn't she?" She asked and Horatio chuckled.

"You have no idea."

He groaned again as his phone rang. The caller ID told him it was Ryan.

"It's Ryan. Maybe I should fire my team, so they don't call me." He joked.

Calleigh gasped and slapped his head.

"It was just a joke." Horatio chuckled and then answered the phone, "Caine?"

_"H, it's Ryan. We got another crime scene. It's very serious."_ Ryan said.

"Explain please."

_"Well… um, the economy boss at the mayors officer or whatever he does there has just been murdered… um, but that's not all. We have six more victims."_ Ryan said.

"How?"

_"H… the economy boss was murdered in the same way as Ms. Larsen, first with a glass through the skull and then his car blew up. Only this time, the first responders were shot to death."_ Ryan said.

Horatio recognized the MO right away. Terrorists…

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review! Oh and please vote on my poll on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**20:30**

"Lovely. I have to come into work to tell you how to do your job." Rick sighed as he entered Horatio's office, "Which will only make you and your team hate me even more. And I will hate you even more. We'll end up fighting and the captain will force me down here to apologize, and you will have a smug look on your face when I tell you I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."

Horatio raised his eyebrows at Rick. He had to be really tired and maybe even depressed to make that sort of confession to him. Rick did look tired, maybe he had trouble sleeping. Horatio knew that Rick hated his job, nobody liked IAB, and specially not Rick Stetler, also known as "Shitler". And Rick hated being the person that everybody hated.

"Wow, Rick. How are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, don't start with me." Rick warned. He was not in the mood to deal with the read head.

"I'm serious Rick. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by your hummer a hundred times." Rick snorted, "I don't want to stay here for too long, so I'm only going to say this once. Do you your job and catch the killer."

Rick turned to leave, but Horatio told him to stay.

"Really Rick? What's going on?" Horatio asked.

Horatio sighed, "What are you? My shrink maybe?"

Rick left before Horatio could answer him. Maybe Rick had finally come to his breaking point. Horatio felt sad for Rick. He knew how he felt about his job, and how he and his team felt about him. But the two never got along, and whenever Rick did something stupid, Horatio just had to put him in his place. Alexx called it their "Macho Male Crap Contest". And maybe she was right. Maybe they didn't really hate each other, but simply had to prove who the strongest and toughest one was. Horatio watched Rick as he slowly waked through the lab hallway. Then he checked the time and hurried to the layout room. He and his team needed to talk about the case. As he entered the layout room, he noticed all of his CSI's rubbing their tired eyes. Everybody knew that it would be a long night. As long as the Mayor was in charge none of them would get any sleep.

"We have to sleep in shifts later tonight." Frank yawned, "Or we'll all collapse."

"I agree. At midnight one of you goes to bed for four hours and then you shift." Horatio said, "Have you processed the crime scene?"

"Yeah, we're done." Ryan sighed, "The only thing we have is cameras. So Cooper and I will check them."

"Good, Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Well, our victim, who's name by the way is Charles Wilkins, was killed in the same way as Ms. Larsen." Alexx said, "A big piece of glass penetrated his skull and killed him."

"I checked the glass for fingerprints, I got partial prints that doesn't match the ones from the Ms. Larsen's murder weapon." Eric sighed.

"So we're dealing with more the one killer." Horatio said, "However that is not the biggest problem."

"It's the six other victims." Frank said.

"Yeah, you think it's terrorists?" Molly asked.

Horatio nodded, "Yes. It's typical terrorists to kill the first responders. Which in this case was two EMT's, and four officers."

"They were shot with an automatic weapon." Natalia said, "The people who lived in the apartments around the crime scene, heard the explosion and the gunshots. One guy was able to identify the weapon as an automatic one."

"And nobody saw the killers?" Molly asked.

"Nope. They must have been hiding." Natalia sighed.

"Alright, Eric go over the first crime scene again, especially the car. Natalia you take the latest one. Ryan you're with Cooper and the tapes." Horatio said, "I'm having a meeting with the captain and the mayor. Frank will join me. And Molly you keep everything in order." Horatio sighed, and left the room.

Eric went to the garage to have another look at the car. He had already pieced the bomb back together, it was a small homemade bomb. But he needed to figure out how it was planted on the car.

**-I-**

**20:15**

Calleigh almost had a heart attack when she opened her front door and found her mother outside. Jill Duquesne was an alcoholic just like her late husband, Kenwall, Calleigh's father. But until Kenwall's death, Jill had actually stayed sober. Though on the funeral Jill had gotten drunk and been driven home by Frank. Calleigh had been so ashamed and not talked to her mother since that day. When Jill was sober, she was such a kind lady, at least to Calleigh. But she really lover her alcohol. Fortunately Calleigh and Horatio had hidden their liquor in the basement. Calleigh sighed and stepped aside to let Jill inside the house. She had not seen her daughter or her grandchildren for almost two months.

Together the two women sat down in living room. Calleigh had just put her sons to sleep, and she was quite tired herself. She knew that with a terrorist threat hanging over Miami, Horatio would be at the lab for a very long time. And he always told her never to wait up for him.

"Good to see you again mom." Calleigh said.

"It's good to see you too. I want to apologize for last time Cal." Jill said.

"Apology accepted." Calleigh said, giving her mother a small smile.

"Yes, at least on your part." Jill sighed.

Calleigh knew right away what the problem was. Jill and Horatio didn't really get along. He didn't like her drinking and he had no problem saying it to her face either, something Jill didn't like. Calleigh had also told her mother several times to stop drinking, and Jill accepted that she said that. But Horatio was a stranger according to Jill, and he should know when to shut up. Horatio couldn't stand to see Jill drink. He had never liked that Kenwall did it either. Growing up with a drunk father himself who was very abusive, Horatio hated everything that had to do with alcohol. Calleigh had to agree with him. And none of them wanted their children to grow up with a drunk grandmother around either.

"Mom, don't start." Calleigh sighed.

"I'm just saying that I know the way he looked at me!" Jill snapped.

"Everybody looked the same way at ya!" Calleigh snapped back.

She didn't feel like having another fight with her mom about the man she loved. Her mother would simply have to accept Horatio.

"What is his problem anyway? He works late all the time. Believe me Calleigh, you come in 2nd hand for him." Jill snorted, "He's not here right now, ´cause he is working… again!"

"Mom… there might a group of terrorists in Miami." Calleigh sighed, "And that means that every single cop has to work. Not me, because I'm on maternity leave."

"But he leaves you alone with two kids."

"Mom, he doesn't leave me alone!" Calleigh said, "I love him and he loves me. And you have to start accepting him."

When Jill didn't answer, Calleigh left the living room and instead went to the bedroom. She needed to rest. Jill knew her way inside the house and would soon settle down in the guest room.

**-I-**

The Mayor was giving Horatio one hell of a tongue-lashing. She was angry and took it all out on the Lt. Frank felt sorry for his friend. The captain looked at the mayor as if she had lost her mind. She clearly had something against the read head. It almost seemed personal. Horatio was looking at his shoes. He refused looking into the mayors eyes when she yelled at him. He usually avoided eye contact when somebody gave him a tongue-lashing, unless it was Calleigh. Once the mayor calmed down, Horatio simply stood up and left the captain's office. That of course only made the mayor more angry.

"The nerve of him!" She growled.

"Calm down." Frank said firmly, "You're the one who chased him away. If you want him to do his job, stop yelling at him and waste his time."

Frank stood up to follow Horatio, but the captain grabbed his arm.

"Nancy, give us a minute please." The captain said.

Nancy sighed and left the office. The captain looked at Frank.

"Is something bothering the Lt.?" He asked.

"Besides the mayor? No sir." Frank sighed.

"Well, I don't want him to do something stupid. So I will try to keep him away from these kind of boring meetings."

"Boring meetings, sir?" Frank asked surprised. He would never have thought that the captain himself thought that meeting the mayor was boring.

"Who likes politics?" The captain shrugged, "I don't. I took this job just to be the boss."

Frank grinned, "Well, sir. I will keep the Lt. calm."

The captain nodded and watched as Frank left the office. Once outside the office he almost bumped into the mayor.

"I piece of advice." Frank said, "Calm down and let us who have _real_ jobs work."

Nancy scowled as she watched the Sgt. walk away with a grin. Frank found Horatio in his office. He was still pissed off.

"Don't tell me." Horatio said as Frank opened his mouth to speak, "The captain asked you to keep me calm."

Frank grinned and nodded, "That would be correct."

"And I'm fine." Horatio said as he saw Frank's concerned look.

Sure, Horatio looked fine. But lately he had developed a really short fuse. Maybe he was just tired, or there was something much more serious than that. Frank knew that he and Cal weren't having troubles. Horatio would have told him that. No, there was something else bothering the Lt. Frank had learned long ago though, to never push Horatio to talk. He told you when he was ready to tell ya.

"Well, I should go and see if anyone in the mayors office has received any death threats recently." Frank sighed and left Horatio's office.

**-I-**

**23:30**

Ryan had fallen asleep with Cooper in the AV lab. The rest of the team let them sleep. Natalia had called Cole and told her that Ryan wouldn't come home for a long time. The professor had sighed and simply accepted that his boyfriend would be a very busy man for some time now. While Ryan and Cooper were sleeping, the rest of the team went through the case again.

"Well, I found the gun that was used to kill the first responders." Natalia said, and showed the team the gun. It was an automatic weapon, with 20 bullets still left.

"Fingerprints?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, partial. They match the fingerprints that Eric collected from Ms. Larsen's murder weapon. So we now we're dealing with two persons."

"Good work." Horatio said, "Eric?"

"I still haven't found the place on the car where the bomb was planted. The explosion must have destroyed everything." Eric sighed.

"Well, I took a look at it. And I know that it was triggered by a remote. The was no timer on it, or anything else that could have made it blow up on it's own." Horatio said.

"Why use a bomb if you kill the victims by glass?" Molly asked.

"Attention." Frank said, "They want to be noticed."

"And on the latest crime scene the bomb was also used to fool the cops and paramedics to the scene." Horatio sighed.

"How does this help us?" Natalia asked.

"We know that whoever comes to a crime scene first with this MO, should stay in their car and hide." Horatio said, "Until a chopper has searched the are and SWAT has searched any buildings nearby."

The team nodded, "Alright. Has everybody been told about this?"

"Yes, they have." Frank said, "Unfortunately we can't catch the killers without more evidence."

"Which means a new crime scene and more victims." Eric sighed.

"Unfortunately yes." Horatio said, "Now go home for a few hours. There is nothing we can do here."

"And what about Ryan and Cooper, and the tapes?" Natalia asked.

Eric gently shook them, Ryan stirred.

"Found anything?" Eric asked.

"No one damn thing." Ryan yawned.

Horatio told them all to go home. He knew that the mayor would hate him for it. But there is was nothing the team could do right now.

**-I-**

**00:00**

Horatio sighed tiredly as he slipped down in the bed next to Calleigh. He was so tired. He embraced her tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming home." Calleigh said.

"Well, there was nothing left for us to do." Horatio yawned, "Why are ya still awake?"

"I heard you come home."

"I'm sorry to wake you."

Calleigh kissed Horatio softly, "You didn't wake me handsome. Don't worry about it. You know I can hardly sleep when you're not home."

"I'm sorry about that too." Horatio sighed sadly.

"What's going on handsome. You don't have to apologize." Calleigh said. She had noticed that Horatio seemed to have a lot on his mind lately.

"Okay. Hey, is that Jill's shoes in the hallway?" He asked.

"Yeah… Horatio, I know that…"

"I sweat I will behave." Horatio grinned, "Now let's sleep."

Calleigh nodded and gave Horatio another kiss. Just as she closed her eyes Horatio's phone rang. Horatio cursed and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"_H, you will never believe this." _Eric said.

"What?"

"_The captain just got shot in the head!"_

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Poor characters, I'm not letting them sleep. **

**Since the latest poll ended at a level score. I've decided to place my own vote. So ya'll just have to wait and see if Molly will become pregnant soon or later. I have a new poll though, so please vote! And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long update. I got sick again. **

**September 13****th****, Sunday. 01:30**

Rick faked a laugh as he entered the captain's office. Horatio, who had been chosen to be temporary captain, much to the dismay of the Mayor Nancy and Stetler, raised his eyebrows at the IAB Sgt. Rick sighed heavily and sat down in a chair across the desk. Horatio ignored the paperwork he was dealing with at the moment and simply smirked at Rick.

"This is just wonderful! Like I haven't got enough problem with you in the lab, now you're Captain Caine!" Rick muttered, "You run the department and I've been chosen as the lucky person to make sure that Lt… I'm sorry, Captain Caine doesn't screw things up. Which by the way is highly unlikely."

Horatio shook his head. When The Captain's boss Geoffrey had called him and told him that from now he was captain until a new one was found, Horatio should have known that it would be only be a matter of time before Rick Stetler showed up and complained.

"I can't help it." Horatio shrugged.

"Do you know what this means?" Rick asked, "This means I will have to be with you all the time."

"I feel your pain Rick." Horatio muttered and went back to doing the captain's paperwork.

"Who is running the lab while you're here?"

"Eric."

"That little idiot can't run a lab." Rick snorted, "All he looks at is women."

"Rick… as a captain I have the authority to fire you." Horatio warned, smirking.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Go ahead and fire me." Rick said.

"Nah, I think I'll keep you here as my personal pet." Horatio smirked.

If Rick wanted to be fired, he would have to do something so bad that Horatio might as well put him in jail right away.

"What do you know about the murder anyway?" Rick asked

"That the captain was on his way home when someone shot him in the parking lot." Horatio said, "And this time no one tried to kill the first responders."

"Good, so we're not dealing with terrorists anymore."

"Actually we still do. The killer left a fingerprint on the captain's neck, while checking for a pulse. And that fingerprints match the one pulled from Ms. Larsen's murder weapon."

"A then you have another set of fingerprint. Partial, if I've read the file correctly."

"Yeah, partial prints."

"So you can't actually match it to a specific individual?"

"No." Horatio said.

"We're dealing with a terrorist group of two people." Rick snorted.

"It's possibly there are more people involved than that. Somehow they got an automatic weapon and bombs." Horatio said, "One does not get that easily. And I think they've planned this for a long time."

"And how does this help when you can't even point the evidence to someone?" Rick asked.

"Patience Rick. They've already left partial prints, that's a mistake. And it doesn't seem as if they've noticed that. So eventually they will leave a lot more then just a print."

"And how many more will die before that?" Rick asked, standing up.

"Rick… I hope you're not planning on going to the lab and disturb my team as they work."

Rick didn't answer. Instead he left the office. Horatio sighed and returned to the stupid paperwork. He and his team needed to sleep. In two hours he would send everybody home. No matter what the mayor said. To get the best results he needed his CSI's to be alert.

**-I-**

Natalia and Ryan had spent twenty minutes searching for evidence on how the killer got away so fast. At the time the captain was shot, there would have been a lot of cops working night shift. So they were sure that the killer had a car. The elevator doors opened and Frank joined them on the crime scene. The body had already been taken down to the morgue, where Tara and Alexx were doing the autopsy.

"Hey guys. I've talked to every single person in the mayor's office, no one has received death threats." Frank sighed, "They're all protected now."

"Well… I have a feeling that the killers will try to kill them, even if they're protected." Ryan said, "Let's hope they're not snipers."

"Great." Frank muttered.

They all worried that they too would be targeted. As the CSI's working with the case, there was of course a very big risk that the killers went after them. And as long as the killers murdered the first responders, a lot more cops and EMT's would die.

"I found tire marks!" Natalia exclaimed from the curb a feet away from the crime scene.

Ryan and Frank joined her and looked down at the tire marks. They were perfect to use as evidence.

"Great!" Ryan said, "Get it up Eric."

While Natalia did what Ryan had said. Ryan and Frank started following the tire marks. They walked almost 250ft before the marks eventually faded. The car had been driving in a straight line.

"Lets walk the other way and see if we can find out from where they came." Ryan said and turned around to walk back. Frank sighed and followed. Meanwhile Natalia rushed with evidence up to the lab and Eric. Eric waited for her in the lab.

"Have you been to the morgue to get the bullet?" Eric asked as Natalia gave him the evidence.

"Um, not I forgot all about that." Natalia sighed.

Eric patted her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. Our lack of sleep is making us all forget stuff."

"Yeah." Natalia agreed, "I will get it now. But since Cal went on maternity leave, we have already had a dozen of ballistic experts. No has stayed very far. And right now we don't have one at al, so how do we do?"

"I think H can help us." Eric said, and called Horatio on his phone.

Natalia went down to the morgue. And outside Ryan and Frank had walked passed the crime scene in the other direction. After 200ft the tire marks faded.

"Dammit. We can't figure out exactly where they came from." Ryan sighed.

The tire marks had faded in the middle of a crossover. And Ryan and Frank couldn't see if the car had turned from a specific direction.

"Lets hope we can get a car to look for based on marks." Frank said and started walking back to the PD.

**-I-**

**01: 50**

The boys were crying and Calleigh entered the nursery to calm them down.

"Hey there little guys." She smiled at them, and picked them up.

They stopped crying and looked at their mother. Calleigh was sure they knew that their father was working, and that he had barely been able to see them for several hours.

"Are ya hungry?" She asked gently and sat down in a chair in the room to nurse the boys.

She sighed as the guest room door opened and Jill appeared in the doorway. Calleigh had her back to the door, so Jill couldn't see her daughter's tired eyes.

"Did they wake you mother?" Cal asked.

"Nah, I haven't been able to sleep." Jill said, "But they did wake you huh?"

Calleigh nodded, "Well, I don't mind that at all." She smiled down at her boys.

There was a few minutes of silence, as Jill though of how proud she was of her daughter. She was a grandmother and she suddenly missed the little Calleigh who always loved baking with her. She knew Calleigh would be a better mother then she had ever been.

"Don't you ever wish you could have had one boy and one girl?" Jill asked suddenly.

"No. Mom, I don't care what gender my children has. And Horatio and I have many years left to have a daughter." Calleigh smiled.

Even though Calleigh couldn't see her, Jill nodded in agreement. Calleigh was an only child. After she had been born, Kenwall had refused having more children. He had always loved kids, but not too many. Jill however had always wanted to give Calleigh a little brother or sister. She remembered every time Calleigh had asked why she was the only child, when all her friends had brothers and sisters. Jill had always been so sad when she had been forced to tell her daughter they her parents didn't want anymore children. Jill never wanted to put the blame on Kenwall alone. Calleigh used to cry every time Jill had told her that. She wanted someone to play with so much, and was so jealous of her friends. As a teenager however Calleigh used to say how cozy it sometimes was to only be a family of three, and of course she had no one to fight with, so none of her energy went to that. While her friends always fought with their siblings and parents. Calleigh didn't.

"Was Horatio an only child?" Jill asked.

Calleigh was surprised to hear that Jill asked something about Horatio's life. She had never done that before. It was either out of pure curiosity that she asked, or because she would find a way to make it bad.

"No, he had a little brother." Cal said.

"Had?"

"Yes, he passed away about seven years ago." Calleigh said.

She wished she could have met Raymond Caine. He had died jut after Calleigh had joined the team. So she never found out what kind of a person he was. Though Horatio had told her that Raymond was his world, and that even though the two of them fought about things, usually work related, they loved each other very much, and Raymond was a very kind man.

"That's too bad." Jill sighed, "And what about his parents?"

"They have passed away too." Calleigh said.

"Oh okay. Well, if you don't mind Calleigh dear, I think I will try to get some sleep." Jill said.

"Of course, good night mother."

"Good night dear." Jill said and left Calleigh alone.

Calleigh sighed. She was also tired, but as long as the boys were hungry she had to stay awake.

**-I-**

**02:00**

Tara smiled at Natalia as she entered the morgue. Tara handed the bullet over right away. Natalia looked closely at it.

"It seems like it's a 9 mil." She said, "The captain carries a 9 mil."

"Almost every cop does, right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

Alexx joined Tara and Natalia. She had just spend thirty minutes talking to the captain's wife. Poor woman had broke down completely and almost collapsed. Alexx had talked with her, and supported her. Eventually the woman managed to stand up, and then she got a ride home with an officer.

"Hello girls." Alexx sighed, "Lets see… The Captain died immediately, by a single gun shot through the head."

"And yet the killer checked for a pulse." Natalia said, "Must have been unsure if he really died."

"You got the bullet?" Alexx asked.

Natalia nodded, "Anything else?"

"Nope." Alexx said, "Wish there was though."

"Me too." Natalia agreed and then left the morgue. On her way back to the morgue she left the bullet with Horatio in the ballistic lab.

"Thank you Natalia." He said, "A 9 mil?"

Natalia nodded. Horatio frowned, then he picked up the captain's gun, which had been thrown into some bushes. One bullet was missing.

"He was shot with his own gun." Horatio said, "I will have to test it of course, but it seems that way."

"It takes a lot of skill to snatch a gun from a cop." Natalia said.

"And timing. The killer had to be absolutely sure that the captain wouldn't notice him." Horatio said.

"Maybe they've been following their victims?"

"It seems so. They know exactly which car the victim has, and when they quite for the day."

Natalia suddenly thought of something else.

"Or we have a mole." She sighed.

"I sure hope not." Horatio said, "Why would there be a mole here? If there is a mole in the lab or department, why would the killers target two people from the mayors office? To know their routines you have to work there."

Natalia agreed, "Okay, so maybe not a mole here. But what about the mayors office then?"

"Good thinking. Have Frank check it out."

**-I-**

**03:00**

Rick yawned as he joined the team in the layout room. He had to know exactly everything about the case, so therefore he was constantly around in the lab. Something the lab techs and CSI's didn't like of course.

"Alright, Eric the tire marks." Horatio said.

"They match a Lexus, from 2002." Eric said, "That's all I got."

"Alright. I found confirmed that the captain was shot with his own gun." Horatio said, "And to be able to pull that off you need to be sure that the captain will carry his gun, and be sure that you can sneak up on him."

"So they have definitely planned this." Ryan sighed.

"Frank, did you find a mole in the mayors office?" Horatio asked.

"Nope. Not one single person seems suspicious. Some people have worked there for ten years or more." Frank said, "And they all seem very loyal to Nancy."

"What about in here?" Rick asked, "What if we have a mole here."

"Why would they attack two people from the mayors office?" Horatio asked, "Even the captain didn't know everything about their routines, so it's highly unlikely that someone lower down would."

"Okay, then they've been stalked." Rick sighed, "Can you even think of a motive why they would have killed the victims?"

"Maybe they hate the mayor. Or the police. Maybe they don't even have motive." Frank said, "They could just be psychos."

"Alright. Well how do you explain the partial fingerprints?" Rick asked, "When you hold a gun it's impossible to leave only a partial print."

"Unless… you wear glove that has holes in it." Natalia said, "Maybe they leave partial prints on purpose."

"Or they have "Frankensteined" their fingers." Eric said.

"Like Stuart Otis." Horatio agreed.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"A pedophile many years ago. He's looked up in prison, awaiting execution." Frank sighed, "He cut his fingers up and moved the skin parts around so that his prints became unique and different."

"Ouch." Natalia grimaced.

"Otis hasn't been able to talk to anyone since he went to jail." Rick said, "And we never released the details about the fingers to the media."

"Which suggests that we have a mole after all." Ryan sighed, "Maybe this is just a taste of something much bigger. Maybe they just want to the kill the people on the top of the food chain before they make a big attack on the city."

"We need to search the department for a mole." Horatio said.

"Great. They mayor will love this." Rick muttered.

"Rick, I don't care what the mayor will think." Horatio said, "No we all go home and sleep."

"Horatio, you can't do that." Rick said.

"Try to stop me."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**September 13th, Sunday, 09:30**

Horatio yawned and climbed out of bed. He walked towards the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Calleigh. He gave her a deep kiss. Calleigh was making pancakes as breakfast for herself, Jill and Horatio.

Horatio sat down at the table and sighed. On the front page of the morning newspaper there were big headlines about the Captain getting shot.

"I heard from Alexx that you think there is a mole in the lab." Calleigh said.

"Yeah. Either that or Otis has talked to someone. I'm going to see him today." Horatio sighed.

"This group of terrorist seems so weird. They're taking a big risk by killing people with a high status." Calleigh said, "Yet they haven't left any clues as to why they are doing it."

"Yeah, it's strange. You'd expect them to have some sort of demand."

Calleigh nodded and then gave him a plate of four pancakes. She gave Horatio a look that warned him that if he didn't eat, he'd pay big for it. Horatio chuckled and started eating his breakfast. He stiffened a little as Jill entered the kitchen. Jill gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and then shook hands with Horatio. She sat down on the other side of the table. Calleigh gave her four pancakes before sitting down next to Horatio with some pancakes of her own. They started eating in silence. Calleigh wanted to sigh aloud. Jill and Horatio were always so tense around each other. They could barely talk without arguing. It sometimes seemed as if Jill just waited for the perfect moment to complain about Horatio, and Horatio waited for the perfect moment to through Jill out of the house.

"Had a good trip here Jill?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I sure did." Jill smiled slightly.

Horatio nodded. He had nothing more to say, as the twins started whimpering and he stood up and went inside the nursery. Calleigh continued eating. She could hear Horatio laugh with the boys as he lifted them up in his arms.

Not many people were able to see that side of Horatio. They relaxed family father side. His romantic side and his playful side. Calleigh was so happy that she got to see it. She knew Frank knew that Horatio could be a real tease and really hyper active from time to time. Especially when the two of them decided to do some bungee jumping. It was a great kick for both guys. And according to Frank, Horatio could barely be still while waiting for his turn to jump out in the air. It had taken Frank ten tries before he got the courage to let himself just fall and trust that the line would keep him from dying. He was afraid of heights. Horatio rejoined his fiancé and mother-in-law in the kitchen with the boys in his arms.

"Do you have to work today Horatio?" Jill asked.

"Yes, since there is a terrorist threat hanging over the city, _every_ cop has to work, unless they are on maternity leave or out of the country." Horatio said.

By the look in Jill's eyes, he knew that she wouldn't complain about it. The word terrorist seemed to make her understand that he had no choice but to work. And Horatio had also made it clear that it didn't only involver him, but all cops in Miami.

"Don't you get a few days off after a case like this?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, we usually do."

"Good, then you can stay _home_ with your _family_." Jill sighed.

Horatio shook his head along with Calleigh. They had both noticed what Jill meant. She would never understand how a cop worked. She would never learn to accept it either.

"Well, I see my little family more then you ever do." Horatio said.

Calleigh sighed. She knew that Jill didn't like to be reminded of that she rarely went to Miami to see her daughter or grandsons. It didn't matter how much Horatio worked, because he always saw them more then Jill did.

"Not so strange since this is the _only_ family you got." Jill smirked.

"Enough!" Calleigh growled.

Horatio snorted and left the kitchen with the boys. He went back into the nursery with them. Jill shrugged innocently at Calleigh.

"You think it's easy for him to be the last one of his family?" Calleigh asked, "The Caine family was a big family during the 40's and all the way to the 70's. Then slowly one after the other passed away. And now it's only Horatio. And of course our sons."

"I am a part of this family." Jill said.

"It doesn't seem like it." Calleigh sighed and left.

She went into the nursery and sighed as she saw Horatio looking down at his boys, with sad eyes. He hated being reminded of that the only blood line he had left was his boys. He hated being reminded of that his brother was dead, and his parents. Raymond had been his entire world. And now he was lying in a coffin under ground.

Calleigh embraced Horatio and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." Horatio said and stood up, "I'm sorry for ruining breakfast."

"Horatio." Calliegh sighed.

"I'm sorry Cal." He gave her a kiss and then left the room to get dressed and head to the lab.

**-I-**

**11:20**

Eric knocked on the Captain's office door and peeked inside. Horatio was doing paperwork and he didn't look happy. Though Horatio never looked happy when he was doing paperwork. Not to mention that he had had a meeting with mayor earlier today, and she had not been happy about the fact that there was a mole in the lab, or that a pedophile had leaked information to terrorists. Not to mention that the team had nothing to work with. The meeting that made Horatio really pissed off.

"Hey H." Eric said and sat down in the chair across the desk.

"Hi Eric."

"Ready to go see Otis?"

Horatio nodded and stood up. He walked out with Eric, towards his hummer.

"So I heard Calleigh's mom is in Miami." Eric said hesitantly.

He knew that Horatio and Jill didn't get along. Eric had only talked to Jill once and she had tried telling him that she was not a racist but she didn't like Cuban people or Russians. She had been drunk, but she had meant every word. Basically she had told Eric that he was a mixture of the two people she hated the most. Eric had brushed her off. He didn't like Jill very much either. But as long as he didn't have to meet her everyday he was happy.

"Yeah." Horatio said, "I guess things could be better between her and me."

"At least for Calleigh and the boys sake, right?"

"Exactly. I don't think I will ever like her. But I don't really want my boys to have to deal with our fighting, and it doesn't make Cal happy either." Horatio sighed, "But if the woman would just be a little more understanding it would be great."

Eric chuckled. He knew H just wanted to hit some sense into the woman. He would love to see him do it too. Horatio yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"H, we went home to sleep last night. What did you and Cal do?" Eric grinned.

Horatio rolled his eyes. Eric loved to tease him.

"I went to sleep. But you know how I get wen I get attached to cases." Horatio sighed, "But I felt damn good about going home, even if Nancy the mayor didn't approve of it."

Eric grinned. He knew that Horatio sometimes just couldn't help but to piss Nancy off on purpose.

"Rick if following us." Horatio chuckled, as he looked in the rear-view mirror, and recognized Rick's car.

"Why?"

"Because he has to make sure that I do my job correctly."

"He never did that with Captain Martin." Eric said.

"Well, I'm not the real Captain, and the higher ups just wanted to see if I can handle the job as temporary Captain. I know that I might be promoted to Captain if we solve this case and I seem to be able to handle the Captain's job." Horatio sighed.

"But you don't want to be Captain."

"Exactly. But the higher ups want me to be Captain."

"Well, if you were Captain you'd be the best one." Eric smiled.

"Thanks Eric." Horatio smiled back, "But I'll stick to Lt."

After a while Horatio stopped the hummer outside Miami Dade prison. Rick stopped just behind him and got out of the car.

"Horatio, you're suppose to tell me when you're going somewhere." Rick said.

"I forgot." Horatio shrugged and walked towards the main gate.

Inside the prison they were meet by the prison ward, Isaac Crims.

"Lt Caine, Dt Delko and IAB Stetler." The ward smiled and shook their hands, "Welcome."

"Thank you, Isaac." Horatio said, "So tell me, have Otis had any visitors over the seven years?"

"Two, Horatio. The first one was his grandmother, she slapped him and then left. That was six years ago. And then one guy with a hood visited Otis five months ago." Isaac said.

"Do you know what they talked about?" Eric asked.

"No, I don't. They only met for three minutes."

Isaac walked towards the visitors stall with the guys, and stopped right outside the door to the room that Otis was in.

"Otis hasn't talked to anyone except his two visitors." Isaac said, "Not even when he got into a fight with another pedophile. He didn't scream or anything."

"I'll make him talk." Horatio smirked.

"Play nice." Rick said.

Isaac grinned and opened the door. Horatio, Eric and Rick walked inside the room. Otis had really aged in seven years. He looked weaker and, well, older of course. Eric sat down across the table, while Horatio and Rick remained standing.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other Stuart." Horatio said, "How have you been?"

"As good as someone can be in jail." Stuart snorted, "And you Lt.?"

"Fine."

"What do you want?"

Stuart had learned to toughen up in jail. That was something Horatio noticed quickly. He was probably more brave now and more dangerous as a criminal.

"I want to know what you and your visitor talked about five months ago." Horatio said, "The guy in the hood."

"Oh him!" Stuart smirked, "I didn't talk at all with him."

"Did he tell you something?" Eric asked.

"No."

"Stuart." Horatio said as he shook his head, "I don't like it when you lie to me."

"Who said I was lying?"

"I know you are. The two of you talked about something, and I want to know what it is right now."

"Lt. I'm being executed in a week. I have nothing to win from this."

"I can make sure that you don't get executed." Rick said.

"Really? And how are you going to do that? As soon as the mayor hears that I am involved in these recent terrorist attack, she will have me hanged." Stuart said.

"Oh so you are involved!" Horatio chuckled, "Thank you for telling me!"

Stuart growled, "Does it matter? I'm dead soon anyway."

Horatio walked up behind Stuart and grabbed his hair. He yanked his head back and Stuart hissed in pain. Rick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stuart, what did the guy promise you huh? Freedom? If you don't tell me about the meeting, I will make sure you're execution is _today_."

Stuart hissed and sighed.

"Talk to me Stuart." Horatio said.

"Okay, okay." Stuart growled.

Horatio let him go and Stuart rubbed his head. Horatio smirked.

"The guy asked me how to make sure that you wouldn't find him and his friends in the system." Stuart said, "I told him to _"Frankenstein"_ his fingers."

"Anything else?" Eric asked.

"No, I only met him for three minutes."

"And why did you tell a complete stranger something like that?" Rick asked.

"I didn't see any harm in it." Stuart shrugged.

"Thank you Stuart." Horatio said and left.

**-I-**

**11:50**

Calleigh sighed as she watched her mother disappear into the changing room again. With a bunch of clothes. Jill had wanted to buy some clothes for herself and the twins. Calleigh had of course decided to go with her. And now they had spent and hour and a half in a big mall, buying clothes. Jill thought it was more fun to buy clothes for herself. She had already spent three thousand dollars on cute dressed and shoes. Jill didn't actually have three thousand, but that didn't stop her. Calleigh looked down at Jr and Donovan, they also seemed to sigh when their grandmother decided to try on another dress.

"Mom, I think I'll go down to the first floor and take a seat at a café." Calleigh said.

"Sure honey, I'll be right there." Jill called from the changing room.

Calleigh snorted. She knew it would be at least one more hour before her mother joined her. Jill always forgot about everybody else when she was shopping. Calleigh went down with the carrier to a big café. She ordered some coffee and a bagel. Donovan and Jr had started falling asleep. As she sat there she suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around herself, but the only people she noticed was an old pair who seemed to find in funny to see two identical twins. They winked at Calleigh and she smiled at them. Twins were always noticed, especially when they were identical.

"Cute boys." A male voice said from behind Calleigh. She turned around and looked into the eyes of a tall man. He had a scar that ran along his left jaw.

Calleigh wasn't sure of what to say. The man gave her a creepy feeling. He took a strand of her hair and smelled it.

"Excuse me!" Calleigh said, loud enough for people around them to notice, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just smelling your hair." The man shrugged.

"Leave." Calleigh said sternly.

"Or what? You're going to call Lt. Caine? I heard he was Captain Caine now." The man smirked, "Is he any good in bed or do you want someone better, like me? On the other hand, he must be quite good though, after all you have twins."

"I am a cop. I'm warning you." Calleigh growled.

"I don't see a badge." The man smirked, "You tell Caine to watch his back, and yours. I might give the two of you a little visit someday. I could always baby-sit the twins."

The man smirked and walked away. He quickly disappeared into the crowd. Calleigh felt tears running down her cheeks as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and called Horatio. Forty minutes later. Horatio was hugging Calleigh. She was so shocked that she was shaking. Rick was watching after the twins, while Eric asked some witnessed about the man. They all said the same thing. He had made Calleigh scared and he seemed very creepy. He had a hood on him, but he had a scar on his left jaw. Rick had never really been around babies before. He looked down at Jr and Donovan, and they looked back at him.

"Hi." He said quietly, "I'm Rick."

Of course the boys didn't answer him. But he knew their names.

"I don't know which one of ya is Donovan and which one is Jr." Rick said, "I know your father. I work with him... sort of anyway."

Rick didn't see Horatio smiling at him. It seemed as the twins made Rick into a real soft guy. And Horatio just had to smile.

"I am the worst guy in the department though. IAB, that sucks really. But I um… I'm working on transferring to Homicide, or maybe even CSI. Though nobody knows about that, so don't tell your daddy." Rick said, and chuckled as the twins made baby noises, "I'm not sure he would react if I told him I wanted to become a CSI. A homicide detective would probably be an easier transfer. Truth is I am sick of being IAB. So it's either to another department in MDPD, or out of Miami."

Rick decided to switch the subject into something much more fun. Instead of talking about his problems. Horatio frowned at what Rick had said. He wasn't sure if a transfer to CSI or Homicide would be easy for someone from IAB. Horatio for some reason started feeling sorry for Rick. He didn't like seeing anyone unhappy, and Rick was really unhappy.

"You want to come with me to the lab?" Horatio asked Calleigh.

"Yeah, I don't feel like it's safe to go home."

"Alright, then you and the boys come with me." Horatio gave her a small smile and then a kiss.

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**September 13****th****, 17:30**

"Where the hell where you mom?!" Calleigh growled.

She was having an argument with her mother. They had been yelling at each other for fifteen minutes. After the incident at the café, Calleigh had spend three hours at the lab with Horatio and the team. Then she had taken the twins home to pack down some clothes and other necessary things. Horatio wanted the whole family to move to a safe house, or rather and apartment downtown. Closer to the PD. After the packing, Calleigh had started making dinner. It was during her cooking that Jill showed up, after hours of shopping and with four bags filled with clothes. Jill started complaining about how Calleigh left her at the mall in a town she did not know. Calleigh told her about the creepy man, but Jill didn't want to hear. She couldn't understand that her daughter had been threatened by a man while she was off somewhere only caring about herself. The mother and daughter were now arguing in the kitchen.

"I was buying clothes to myself, and to you. You never seem to have enough time to buy clothes to yourself anymore." Jill growled back.

"I am fine with the clothes I have. Do you even care about the threat made towards me and this family?"

"Oh come on! I'm sure Horatio gets threats all the time."

"This threat was said to me!" Calleigh snapped, "I was alone with two kids and a guy who said he would pay us a visit."

"Don't take it so seriously Calleigh."

"Mom! There is a group of terrorist in Miami, and two people from the mayor's office and the Captain himself have been murdered. This is serious. And Horatio is temporary captain, that puts him in a dangerous position. So yes, I should take this threat very seriously!"

"Dangerous position huh? Well how come he doesn't let someone without a family have that position."

"Mom, don't argue about his work. He is the best one." Calleigh sighed.

"But does he care for one second about you?"

"Yes! That is exactly what he does!"

"He doesn't care about you Calleigh! He leaves you home alone all day with two kids, while he gets some free time. And when he is home, I guess he wants you to take care of him too." Jill said.

"Mom. You know I could throw you out, and not let you come with us to the safe house." Calleigh warned, "Don't you ever accuse Horatio of not caring about me or the boys! Ever again!"

With that said, Calleigh left the kitchen and went into her and Horatio's bedroom. She closed the door silently, so she didn't wake up the boys. They had managed to sleep through the argument, thank god. As she sat on the bed, Calleigh realized how tired she was. She laid down and closed her eyes. She just needed to rest for a minute. She completely forgot about the food, but thank god Jill was clever enough to turn off the stove and remove the food. Jill then sat out on the patio, giving her daughter some space. After a few minutes the front door opened and Horatio stepped inside the house. He didn't see Calleigh, and Jill was out on the patio. He quickly guessed that Cal and Jill had had a fight. He checked on his sleeping sons quickly, and then went for the bedroom. He knocked softly on the door, before entering the room. He smiled as he saw Calleigh lying on the bed, sleeping. She looked so peaceful, but the knew that she wasn't. Calleigh didn't scare easily, but today she had feared for not only her life, but the boys and Horatio's life as well. Horatio decided to let her sleep, there would be an hour before Frank would help him move the little family to the safe house.

"Are you hungry Jill?" He asked, as he stepped out on the patio.

"Not really." Jill sighed.

Horatio nodded and went back inside. Whatever Calleigh and Jill had been fighting about it sure had made Jill think about something. Horatio decided to just watch his boys sleep for a while, before making himself a light dinner.

**-I-**

Ryan, Cole and Eric were having some beers at a bar. They were all tired, but couldn't sleep. The day had gone by, with nothing about the creepy guy or the murders. It seemed as if the guy had disappeared after threatening Calleigh. Eric was the one of the guys who was most worried. He knew that if it was a man from the terrorist group who had threatened Calleigh, then he would be sure to pay a little visit to H and Cal. And Eric feared for his friend's lives. He feared everyday that Horatio would get killed, because he was temporary Captain. And he feared that Calleigh would be attacked while she was at home. He did feel that the safe house was a good idea. It would calm everybody down a little bit. Calleigh would stay in doors for a long time though. She would have security guard around her if she decided to go outside, but Eric knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't go out.

"Are we going to stay here all night?" Cole asked.

"Got any suggestions on what other things we can do?" Ryan asked tiredly.

Cole smirked and leaned closer to Ryan, "Well, I can think of something for just you and me. But with Eric here, we'll have to wait."

"Guys, no dirty talk." Eric said.

Cole looked innocently at him, "Who said anything dirty?"

Eric chuckled. He liked Cole's humor. He was optimistic and always believed that things would work out. And Eric needed a funny guy around him tonight, he needed to laugh and relax.

"Alright, we could always do some pranks." Cole suggested happily.

"Yeah, and get arrested by the cops." Ryan muttered.

"You are cops, Ryan. Come on, don't be a coward, lets paint a stranger's car in a different color."

"Is that your idea of fun?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I did it once in College. Nobody found out it was me until six months later." Cole grinned.

"What's the story behind the prank?" Eric asked.

"Well, I was a stupid young guy back then, and I had gotten a C on a chemistry essay, that I didn't think I deserved." Cole chuckled, "So I stole my chemistry teacher's car and painted it yellow."

"He must have had a heart attack when he saw his car after that." Eric grinned.

"No, but he did pass out."

"And nobody knew it was you?" Ryan asked.

"Not one soul. But after six months, I couldn't contain myself and during a party, when I was drunk, I admitted my prank to my friends. And they called the teacher."

"What a bunch of traitors." Eric chuckled.

"Well, they were drunk too." Cole shrugged, "But my teacher simply paid me back by stealing all my pants and color them pink. I had no money to buy new ones either."

Eric laughed aloud with Ryan. Cole just shrugged, happy to have finally made Eric and Ryan loosen up a little. He knew they were working with a very important case, but everybody needed to relax. No matter what they did for a living. Cole had really learned a lot about the working hours of a cop when he started dating Ryan. He quickly realized that they were never really off duty. They could be called in for work at anytime. But he accepted it.

"And then you made peace with your teacher?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, well, we never spoke of what had happened. But yeah, we both got our revenge." Cole smirked.

"You're evil." Eric chuckled.

"You have no idea. So what do ya say? Shall we paint someone's car?" Cole asked.

"Nah, but we could buy a plastic shark and put it in somebody pool." Ryan grinned.

"Won't they see that it's plastic?" Eric asked.

"Maybe, but its not illegal, at least I don't think it is. And it is fun." Ryan smiled.

Cole and Eric nodded, and followed Ryan to a store. They ended up spending the whole night, prank calling and putting things in people's pools and gardens. And they drank a lot of alcohol, completely forgetting that they had to work the next morning.

**-I-**

**20:15**

Jill must have gotten really tired from shopping, because as soon as she was in the safe house, which was an apartment, she found the guest room and fell asleep. Calleigh and Horatio were grateful for the time they were given to be with their boys and each other, while Jill slept. After making sure the boys were sleeping in their new room. Horatio and Calleigh found their room and laid down in the bed. They were both tired, but found it hard to sleep.

"Did you see Rick with Jr and Donovan today?" Horatio asked, smirking.

"Yeah, he is quite fond of them." Calleigh said.

She had seen Rick playing, or at least, trying to play, with the boys in the break room. He seemed embarrassed when he realized that Calleigh had been watching him for twenty minutes, but relaxed when she told him that she didn't mind that he spent some time with her sons. And he had a huge smile on his face when he got to hold Donovan.

"I think he would be a good dad, if he found the right woman." Horatio said, "He likes kids."

"I agree." Calleigh smiled.

**-I-**

**September 14****th****, 08:15. Monday**

Ryan and Eric were groaning and rubbing their tired eyes. They both had a hangover. Frank chuckled as he entered the break room, and saw them both lying on a coach each.

"Rough night boys?" He asked.

"Not so loud." Ryan groaned.

Frank shook his head and grinned. He had learned long ago, never to drink on other days then Friday and Saturday. Even though he had sometimes been called in for work in those days as well.

"So boys, anything new?" Frank asked.

"Ssh! No, we just got here." Eric sighed, "I won't work until the boos gets here."

"You are the boss in the lab Delko. But if you want I can call H, and see what he says when he founds out that you two are sleeping on the couch." Frank smirked.

Eric sat up and glared at Frank, "Lets work Ryan."

Ryan groaned and stood up with Eric. They both glared at Frank."You are really enjoying this aren't ya?" Ryan asked.

"More then you can imagine." Frank grinned.

**---**

Horatio sat in his new office. The door opened and the secretary Maria, delivered a package for him.

"Here you go, captain." She said and left the office.

Horatio didn't believe that he would ever get used of being called Captain. He looked at the package carefully, it ad no return address. He knew that it couldn't be a bomb, since every package delivered to and from the PD, was carefully checked over three times and scanned twice. It was impossible to hide a bomb in the package.

Horatio it and found a thick envelope in it. He carefully opened the envelope. And peeked inside. He could see that it was photos in it. Not seeing anything dangerous, he emptied the content on his desk. His eyes widened when he saw what was one the photos. It was photos of his brother Raymond. Dead. Someone had photographed Raymond before the cops got the scene. Horatio tried to take his eyes away from the photos, but he couldn't. He saw his little bother, with blood all over his face and clothes. His eyes staring right at Horatio. Then Horatio noticed the note.

_**Hello Lt.**_

_**We didn't plan on you becoming captain.**_

_**Lets just say, that you are the only one brave enough to fight against us.**_

_**The others are chickens.**_

_**But the hen has to die before the chicken, right?**_

**_The __mother, __has to die before the __kids__…_**

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and called Calleigh.

"Calliegh, get out of the apartment right now!" He shouted.

He heard Calleigh say alright, and he could hear her running. And just a few seconds later, he heard a scream and a loud bang.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 14****th****, 08:30**

Horatio got out of his hummer faster than anyone could blink. His eyes scanned the crime scene. He recognized a lot of uniform officers, but not one of his CSI's had shown up yet, and what was even worse then that. He couldn't see Calleigh! When he spotted an ambulance he ran over to it, and sighed in relief as he saw his blonde fiancé sitting on a gurney, with an ice bag to her head. He had expected something much worse, but he could see that she was fine, at least physically.

"Calleigh." He said and embraced her in a tight hug.

Calleigh hugged him back.

"How are you feeling honey?" Horatio asked.

"Sore, but fine. I got a lump in my forehead, a slight concussion and a bruised arm, but there is no need for me to go to a hospital." Calleigh smiled.

"Thank God."

"I know, I'm glad I was able to get out in the hallway."

"I should have called sooner." Horatio apologized.

Calleigh slapped his head, and Horatio looked confused at her. She glared back at him. She knew he was blaming himself, and it was all his father's fault. He had taught Horatio to never blame anyone else, that everything was because of him, and it was so deeply ingrained in his mind, that he always blamed himself for things that wasn't his fault.

"This is not your fault." Calleigh told him sternly.

Horatio showed her the note he had received and the photos of Ray.

"Oh Horatio. This is still not your fault. They're playing with you." Calleigh said.

"I know, but if I stepped down as Captain, you and the boys would no longer be in danger."

"Yes we would. These terrorists aren't going to stop because you quit as Captain. They will continue. And now they feel very threatened by you, because you won't back down. Don't let them win."

"Okay, but why send me pictures of Ray and that note. It doesn't have anything to with each other." Horatio said.

At that moment Eric and Ryan joined the couple. They both hugged Calleigh and asked her how she was, before reading the note and looking through the pictures.

"I will take these back to the lab for prints." Ryan said and took the pictures and ran off.

"I think they're trying to get you to emotionally." Eric said, "That's why the used the pictures. And then the note "_But the hen has to die before the chicken, right?", _I think that means they want you to die, or it means Cal, that she is the Hen and the twins are the Chickens. And then this," Eric pointed at the last line, "_The __mother, __has to die before the __kids__…"_ That is really a sign that Cal is the target."

"Just so that I will step down as Captain." Horatio said, "Without a Captain no one will control the PD, and it will be easier to attack the city."

"So until they got what they wanted, you are not safe here in Miami." Eric said.

Before Horatio or Calleigh could respond, Alexx ran to her and gave her friend a hug.

"Calleigh sweetie, I so glad you're not more hurt then this." Alexx smiled.

"So am I." Calleigh said.

Eric took Horatio aside, while Alexx warned Calleigh about disobeying the EMT's orders. She was supposed to stay in bed and rest.

"H, Cal and the boys have to leave Miami." Eric said.

"I know, but where do I send them?" Horatio asked, he felt completely hopeless for the first time in his life. He couldn't protect his family.

"Wait the boys! Where are they?"

"With my mom." Calleigh said.

Horatio sighed in relief.

"H, what about New York. I'm sure Mac Taylor and his team can help us." Eric said.

"I will give him a call, but first I need to talk to Cal. And then Eric, we need to work really hard to figure out how big this group is, and what they really want." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**10:30**

Ryan sighed, this time there had been no fingerprints. Until now the killers had left fingerprints on murder weapons and even the victims. But this time, there was nothing. He had tested the pictures and once Eric had delivered the note and envelope to him, he had tested that for prints too. Nothing was there.

"Let me guess ya got no prints." Molly said as she joined Ryan in the lab.

"Exactly." Ryan sighed.

"Well, that's not good, but we can't change it."

Eric, Natalia and Frank walked into the lab as well.

"Alright, tell me what you think about the case so far." Frank said.

"Well, we don't think that the terrorists have an actual goal, they're doing this for fun." Natalia sighed.

"We believe that they think H is they're worst threat and therefore they have started making threats to him and Cal." Eric said, "They're trying to get to him emotionally, by attacking Cal and the boys. If they die, Horatio will have nothing left to live for and he will be an easy target."

"But it's still a risk that they will turn on him." Frank said, "So my little dust monkey, Ryan, any prints?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, we still got partial prints and a drawing of the man that threatened Calleigh." Frank said, "The drawing is on the news, but no one recognizes him so far."

"So what do we do now?" Molly asked.

"We make sure, H and Cal are safe. Cal, Jr , Donovan and her mother Jill are moving up to New York, and they're staying with the NY CSI team. In a safe house." Frank said, "H will get protection."

"We will examine the bomb." Eric said, "Hopefully we can get a partial print from what is left of it."

"And then what?" Natalia asked.

"Then we wait and pray." Eric sighed.

**---**

Horatio was sitting in his office chair, while Rick paced around and growled at him not having solved the case yet. Horatio understood that everyone got more afraid for everyday that went by, but if his team was stuck there was nothing anybody could do about it. Rick also yelled at Horatio, for putting his own life at risk.

"Rick, are you really worried about me on a personal level? Or do you just want me to step back to the lab, so you can take this job?" Horatio asked, interrupting Rick's tongue-lashing.

"I'm just wondering how stupid you really are." Rick said.

"Stupid? In what way am I stupid?"

"You put your life at risk, as well as your families lives!"

"We take this risk everyday Rick. And how could I possibly have known that my family would be attacked?"

"Well, the man who threatened Duquesne was your first sign that your were under threat."

"And I did what I could. I moved my family to a safe house, and they found out about it!" Horatio growled.

"By who?"

"That is exactly what I'm wondering." Horatio sighed.

Rick was about to say something, but stopped. He had thought about the fact that the terrorist had found out about the safe house, even though only the CSI team and Rick knew about it.

"So who told them?" Rick asked.

Horatio shrugged, "I don't know. Someone from the PD told them."

"So we do have a mole."

"I believe so, but that means that you, myself and my team are suspects." Horatio said, "And I highly doubt that anyone on the team told the terrorist were Cal and the boys were."

"But you don't know for sure."

"Rick, I trust my team."

"But you don't know for sure!" Rick growled, "God Horatio! You are crazy! You trust people way to easily, and just because they have been trained by you doesn't mean that they can't be criminals."

"Well how do I know you didn't tell the terrorists?" Horatio asked.

"Why would I?"

"Why would my team?" Horatio asked.

Rick sighed, "Alright, I will assemble my own team of IAB guys and we will interrogate every single cop in MDPD."

"Thank you."

Rick just sighed and left.

**-I-**

**11:45**

Calleigh surrounded by twenty officers at the airport. People walking by looked confused at her. She wasn't cuffed so she wasn't a criminal, but for some reason she had a lot of protection. Jill was complaining about all of this terrorist talk was making her tired. And she didn't like the idea of moving to New York and live with complete strangers. Calleigh fought the urge to strangle her mother as she tried to make the boys stop crying and screaming.

As soon as Horatio showed up, he kissed her hard and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this honey." He whispered to her.

"Don't be. It's for the best Horatio, and it's not forever."

"But I can't stand being without you and the boys..

"I know baby, and I can't stand being without you either. But we will be fine, and so will you." Calleigh smiled and gave him a kiss.

Horatio nodded and looked down at his boys. He grinned at picked them up. They immediately stopped crying.

"Hey there little guys." He smiled, "You'll see daddy again soon."

Calleigh felt tears run down her cheeks as her flight was called.

"Call me everyday." She said, as she had to walk away from Horatio.

Horatio gave the boys to her, and then kissed all three of them.

"I will call you as soon as I can." He promised, "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh said and blew a kiss to him.

Calleigh stopped crying as she sat down in her chair inside the plane. Jill sighed loudly as she waited for all the other passengers to sit down, so they could leave soon.

"Calleigh, everything will be fine." Jill said.

"I know mom."

Horatio felt his heart ache as he left the airport and drove back to MDPD. He already missed Calleigh and the boys like crazy, he wondered if he would be able to last a few days in Miami by himself. He had cops behind him. He jumped as his phone rang. It was Frank. Horatio sighed, he knew it was a work call.

"Caine." He answered.

"_Horatio, someone just shot at the morgue with an automatic weapon. Alexx is hurt!" _

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**I will try to update on all my stories today, or at least two of them. I have had a lot of homework during the two latest weeks, so my energy is completely spent. Therefore, if I don't update today, I promise you that I will update much more during the Christmas Holiday. **

**Take Care, Ya'll!**

**Daxy**


	8. Chapter 8

**12:00**

Horatio arrived at the morgue, just in time to see Alexx get loaded in to an ambulance, Tara went with her. His team walked towards him as he ducked under the crime scene tape. Horatio scanned the outside of the morgue. All the windows were gone and he could see several bullet holes in the doors and walls. He was almost afraid to look at the inside.

"H, we got two guys working in the morgue saying they saw a guy stepping out of a white van, with no registration number. He stood with his back towards him for a few minutes before turning around and starting to shoot at them with an automatic gun. Thy ran for cover in the hallway." Eric said.

"How did Alexx get shot?" Horatio asked.

"Two bullets through the window." Frank sighed, "It happened so fast she never had time to react."

Horatio nodded. Alexx was one of his best friends. He had known her for many years. Longer then anybody else on the team. That didn't mean they weren't as worried as he of course. Horatio suddenly thought of Calleigh. He had to call her, though she was on an airplane right now, so it had to wait. He felt lost. Like he didn't know how to proceed with the case. He had just said goodbye to his fiancé and two sons, now his friend was at the hospital and he had case that was getting nowhere. His team looked at him, they needed his guidance. And he couldn't offer it. Frank must have noticed how lost he looked, because he stepped in.

"Alright, Eric get back to the bomb, Natalia and Ryan process the scene. Molly look for a gun, remember they have thrown away the murder weapon before, they probably did it now too." Frank said.

Everybody nodded and did what they were told. Horatio just looked down at the ground for a few seconds, before lifting his head and looking into Frank's worried eyes.

"Horatio, will you be okay with all of this?" Frank asked.

"They've made this personal Frank, they're after me." Horatio said, "And they want to hurt me, by attacking my family. Which puts all of in danger."

"I'm not leaving this case, Horatio. I'm not going to hide because so punk is threatening to kill me."

"Punk? Frank, these are not just kids. These are organized terrorists." Horatio snapped, "And they're coming after you and the rest."

"Then let them come!" Frank said firmly, "Horatio, we will find out who they are and we will hit them so hard it will make their heads spin."

Horatio sighed and nodded. He knew the killers would be caught. Eventually.

"How did Alexx look by the way?" Horatio asked.

"Bad, Horatio. I'm not going to lie to ya. But she's really injured. She got shot in the shoulder and chest." Frank sighed.

Frank looked behind Horatio and sighed. Horatio turned around, and groaned at the sight. The Mayor Nancy was walking towards the crime scene. Just before she ducked under the crime scene tape, Horatio stopped her.

"You can't enter the scene." He said firmly.

"I'm the mayor." Nancy snapped.

"Yeah, the mayor. Not a cop." Frank said.

"Lt. I heard the ME was shot."

"Yes."

"Is she still alive?"

Horatio nodded. He didn't want to say, for now. But the thought was in everybody's heads.

"Well, this time you better find something other then partial prints." Nancy said before, reluctantly leaving.

**-I-**

**12:10**

Alexx was wheeled into the ER. Tara was running behind the doctors. Fearing for her mentor's life. Alexx was bleeding a lot and doctors and nurses tried hard to stop the blood flow. And they were failing. No matter how much they tried, the blood just seemed to keep on gushing out of Alexx's wounds. Tara suddenly remembered that she had to call Alexx's husband. While she waited for him to pick up, she saw Alexx flat line.

"_Hello, this is Tony."_

Tara just stood paralyzed looking through the doors as the doctors tried saving Alexx's life.

"_Hello?"_

"Tony?"

"_Yeah, this is him." _Tony panted, he was running.

"Alexx is hurt." Tara said.

"_I know, Lt. Caine called me two seconds ago. I'm almost a the hospital. How is she doing and who are you?"_

"I'm Tara. I worked… work, with Alexx."

The doctors used the paddles on Alexx. Her body jerked, but she still had no pulse.

"_Hello?" _Tony asked_, "I'm almost there."_

Tony hung up. Tara was to shocked to notice. The doctors had been trying to bring Alexx back to life for almost two minutes, and if she didn't come back soon, they would stop and then she would be dead. Tara didn't even notice that she was crying. She didn't see nurses running past her with bags of blood. She didn't see anything but Alexx's body. She saw images of Alexx lying on her own autopsy table, and Tara would be forced to assist in the autopsy. She saw images of the team arriving at the hospital, and all of them crying as they found out Alexx was dead. She knew they had to find evidence quick, that's why they weren't with her right now. And she might have to call them and tell them that Alexx was dead. She couldn't do that. Tara was lost in thought, that she didn't hear Tony approaching her.

"Tara?" He asked her, touching her shoulder gently, "Tara?"

Tara blinked and looked into Tony's brown eyes.

"I'm Tony Woods, are you Tara?"

Tara nodded.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Alexx is dead." Tara said.

Tony stepped away from her line of sight. And Tara panicked when she couldn't see Alexx.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"OR. She's got a pulse, you've been standing her for five minutes." Tony said.

He guided Tara to a chair to sit down. Tony had arrived at the hospital just as Alexx has gotten a pulse. The doctors had told him that she was in a very critical condition and she had to go into surgery fast.

"You want some coffee?" Tony asked, he tried staying calm for Tara.

She was so shocked that she needed someone around her to be strong for her. Though Tony was a wreck. He would keep phone contact with Horatio all the time, and he knew Horatio would be able to calm him down, even if the man had his own problems at the moment. Tony was glad to spend several hours at the hospital with someone. He didn't want his kids to come here and see their mother hurt. Not until he knew if Alexx would survive or not.

"She's alive?" Tara asked.

"Yes, she is." Tony smiled slightly.

Tara sighed in relief, "Thank God for that."

**-I-**

**14:40**

Rick sighed as he entered Horatio's office and sat down across the desk. Horatio nodded his greeting to him, before turning back to his paperwork. He was stressed out. He soon had a meeting with his team in the lab too, about the evidence. Then he had to call Calleigh, hopefully she had landed in NY soon.

"If I wasn't hated before, I am now." Rick said, "I have interviewed almost thirty cops, they all check out. And they all hate me now."

"I'm sorry Rick." Horatio said.

He knew how much Rick hated his job at the IAB. And he had heard him say he wanted to change to homicide or even the lab.

"Thanks." Rick sighed, "Anyway, I think the mole might be a receptionist. Someone who doesn't actually work with cases or even talks very much to any cops, but hears all the rumors."

"Good thinking." Horatio said, "I think you might be right. So focus on interrogating all the receptionist. There are what? One of every floor, that make if five."

"I'll start with the one right outside your office." Rick smirked, "Can you handle things without her for a while?"

"Oh yes." Horatio said, "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said to my boys?" Horatio asked.

"You heard that?" Rick asked as he blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Rick."

"Alright. Yes, I want to work in homicide. But I'm not sure anyone would accept me."

"In time they would. Rick, I can help you transfer ya know, as Captain I have the authority to do that. Even today." Horatio said seriously.

Rick took some time to just look Horatio in the eyes. He saw that the read head was serious. Then Rick chuckled. It had to take a terrorists attack for the two of them to finally understand each other.

"What's so funny?" Horatio asked.

"It takes a terrorist attack for us to understand each other." Rick smiled, "I will think about what you said."

"Do that." Horatio nodded.

Rick left the office with a smiled on his face. Horatio sat down. Years of fighting and now he was helping his worst enemy to get a change. Sometimes even the worst enemies can need each other and actually agree.

Horatio then went down to the lab to meet his team. They were all in the layout room.

"Alright, Eric you start." Horatio said.

"I got a print. I full one. And I matched it to a dead drug dealer." Eric said, "Marcus Phelan."

"So how did a dead person make a bomb?" Natalia asked.

"He didn't. But I think that the real killer is using his prints on the bomb, for what reason I don't know. But I'm waiting for a court order to dig up Phelan's grave." Eric said.

"Good work, Ryan and Natalia?" Horatio said.

"Well, almost sixty bullet holes. We found some of Alexx's blood on the floor, and that's it. But we then found some white paint on a stop sign. We think the white can drove into it. We're processing it right now." Natalia said.

"Good, Molly?"

"I found the weapon on a bush." Molly said.

"I found no fingerprints on it." Eric said.

"Well, this is very good. If we can find a connection to Marcus Phelan we can get one step closer. Either way, this is good." Horatio said.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday September 14****th****, 2008. 14:50**

The receptionist who sat outside the captain's office, looked nervously at the pacing Rick Stetler. Her name was Stacey Lemon, she was young and had only been working at the PD for six months. She was the prime suspect for being the PD mole, since she knew exactly when the captain left his office and what meetings he had during the day. Which also meant of course, that she had known exactly when and where the deceased captain Martin had been going when he was alive. If Stacey turned out to be the mole, then Horatio might be in more danger then anyone thought. It was clear that Caine and his family were personally targeted, just because Horatio happened to be so good at his job. But Calleigh, the twins and her mother were safe for now, and Horatio hadn't actually been close to death. Yet. Stacey however, could be giving information to the terrorists, and they could be planning an attack on Horatio already.

"Ms. Lemon, how did you get hired by Captain Martin?" Rick asked.

"I was a replacement for Mrs. Hess, who retired. I had experienced in working as a receptionist." Stacey said.

"Oh right." Rick said, looking in Stacey's file, where all her previous work stations had been, he had information about her health and where she lived and even closest family. Rick just wanted to hear it from her own mouth. She had worked as a receptionist at a pharmacy and for a lawyer. But her job before this one, was most intersting.

"Where did you work just before you got this job?" He asked.

"At a Weapon store." Stacey sighed, she knew it was probably not very appropriate, considering the weapons the terrorists were using.

"Interesting." Rick said, "And how long did you work there?"

"Five years."

"And you quit because?" Rick asked.

"Because I got into an argument with the boss." Stacey said, "I told him that he had to hire an extra pair of hands, because it was too much work for me. I worked everyday for over eight hours."

Rick winced, "That's a lot of work."

"Srgt. Stetler, I assure you have nothing to do with these murders or attacks on Lt… I mean, Captain Caine and his family." Stacey said.

"Good, you got nothing to worry about then." Rick smirked, "I would like to do a polygraph test on you. Can I?"

"If it will prove that I'm not involved I will do it."

"Good, wait here." Rick said.

Rick left the interrogation room. He had to admit that Stacey didn't seem like the kind of girl who would work with terrorists. He didn't know what kind of girl he expected it to be, but Stacey just didn't seem to be a culprit. He still had to prove that she was innocent, and looking through all the files on all the receptionists, he had to admit that she was the only one who had experience with working with guns. After a while, he took Stacey to a secluded room, where a woman would lead the test. She had been given questions by Rick, but she had also read Stacey's file, in case she thought of a question of her own.

"Are you ready?" Rick asked.

Stacey nodded. Rick patted her on the shoulder and nodded for the woman to begin the test. Stacey had to state where she was born, what her name was, her job and her age.

"Good. When you worked in the weapon store, did a costumer ever approach you and asked you about automatic guns?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Stacey said. Several costumers had done that.

The store that Stacey had worked in, was one of the few in Miami, that had all sorts of guns, and even some knowledge of explosives.

"Did a costumer ever buy a large amount of automatic weapons?"

"No." Stacey sighed.

"Did anyone ever ask you how to build their own weapon?"

"Yes."

"Was that person someone you knew?"

"No."

"Did that person ever re-visit the store?"

"No."

"Did you tell that person how to build a weapon?"

"No."

"Did anyone ever ask you how to make a bomb?"

"No."

Rick was watching behind a glass window. So far he was pretty satisfied with Stacey's answers. Though, they still had to be true later when he and the woman looked at her answers.

"Did you ever sell weapons privately?"

"No."

"Have you ever made a weapon or a bomb on your own?"

"Yes." Stacey sighed.

"Was it a bomb?"

"Yes."

"Were you under 18 when you made that bomb?"

"No."

"Were you under 25?"

"Yes."

"Was the bomb lethal?"

Stacey waited for a second. She had made a bomb with her brother. They had tried it out in the woods, at their parents summer place. Her brother had become blind after the bomb had gone off.

"Was the bomb lethal?"

"Yes." Stacey sighed, if her brother had been standing just a little closer to the bomb, he would have died.

"Did anyone die when the bomb when off?"

"No."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Did you blow up the bomb in a city?"

"No."

"Was it in a forest?"

"Yes." Stacey sighed, she hoped that would help her a little.

"After that bomb, have you ever made any new ones"?

"No."

Rick looked through Stacey's file. It said nothing about her ever building a bomb, and hurting someone with it. It was either an accident out of state that wasn't reported to the police, or she had lied and never told anyone about it.

"Do you like explosions?"

"No."

"Do you like firing guns?"

"Yes."

"Especially automatic guns?"

"No." Stacey sighed, she preferred rifles.

"Have you ever thought about creating mass panic in a city?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard anyone tell you something like that?"

"No."

"Have you ever told anyone about Captain Martin's schedule?"

"Yes."

"To anyone outside MDPD?"

"No."

"To another police officer?"

"No."

"To a receptionist"?

"Yes." Stacey sighed. Maybe she had said too much, and that other receptionist had used the information to tell someone on the outside. If that was the case she would never forgive herself.

"Is that person working here today?"

"No."

"Did you ever discuss killing Captain Martin with someone?"

"No."

"Have you ever dreamt of killing someone?"

"No."

"Is it true that you filed a report on a rape against Charles Wilkins?"

Stacey was stunned. She had no idea that Rick had been able to dig that up Charles Wilkins, was the 2nd victim of the terrorist group, and the Mayor's economy boss. Stacey and him had met at a part, she had only been drinking soda, yet when she was going home she was unable to stand on her own two feet. Charles had walked her home, and the rest was lost for her. But she had woken up, and just understood that someone had spiked her soda, and then raped her. It could only have been Charles.

"Yes."

"But you never took it to court, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to kill Mr. Wilkins for what he had done."

"Yes."

"Did you ever threat to do so?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Mr. Wilkins?"

"No."

**-I-**

**17:30**

Horatio was on the phone with Calleigh. He had told her that Alexx was at the hospital, and of course Calleigh was worried. She had just put the twins to sleep.

"Honey, Alexx will be alright. She's a fighter." Horatio said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I will worry any less." Calleigh said, "How is the case?"

"Well, Eric found out that our group is using a dead drug dealer's fingerprints. We're still waiting for a court order to dig up the grave, to see if they took his prints right off his fingers. This fingerprint was found on the bomb, that blew up our safe house." Horatio sighed, "And we have the gun used to shoot Alexx, and some paint that we're still trying to match to a specific car, most likely a van."

"Progress, I like it." Calleigh said, "So if you can find the car, you'll find the owner pretty soon too."

"Yeah, we hope so. Unless the car is destroyed or being hidden somewhere. We still have no idea how they knew exactly where their victims would be, or why they chose those victims."

"Well, they must have been following the victims around."

"We don't think so. We think that one of the receptionist at MDPD is a mole." Horatio sighed, "And Rick has to do the interviews with all of them."

"Wow, a mole and a terrorist group. Well, that would explain how the murderers knew the Captain was on his way home. But why Ms. Larsen and Mr. Wilkins?" Calleigh asked.

"Just to rattle the cage maybe." Horatio suggested, "If this group wants power, they have to take down the mayor herself, and then start from the top in Law enforcement. Which means my boss, then me, then judges and DA's, and then start with the other cops."

"They seem to pick kind of random victims."

"Exactly. Just to create panic." Horatio sighed.

"Except you of course. You are personal for them, because you're good at what you do." Calleigh said.

"Thanks honey. But the entire team is good." Horatio said, a creepy feeling forming in his body.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Cal, what if they victims were chosen because they were too good at their jobs. Captain Martin was the best boss ever, I mean, we all knew that. He never backed down."

"Just like you." Calleigh said, "And the other two then?"

"Ms. Larsen was the Mayor's assistant, she would know her entire schedule and how Nancy runs her politics. Maybe she gave the terrorists information, and they killed her so she couldn't witness against them." Horatio said, "And Charles Wilkins, knows where they Mayor puts her money."

"Is this all about the mayor?" Calleigh asked.

"Maybe. By killing the people who work just under her, and the cops that can protect her the most, she will stand alone, and then they can force her to give them her power. She can give her spot as the Mayor to someone from the terrorist group, and we wouldn't even know it." Horatio said.

"Well, what are you waiting for handsome, tell everyone!" Calleigh said.

"I love you Calleigh."

"Horatio, don't talk to me like you're about to die in an operation against the group okay. Promise me that you'll stay alive!" Calleigh said.

"I promise." Horatio said, "I still love you though."

"I love you too, now go to work." Calleigh said and hung up.

**-I-**

Stacey had just told Rick everything about her life. About her brother and the bomb, the rape and her threat to kill Wilkins, but that she had never actually done it. Rick believed her.

"And who is this other receptionist that you talked about Captain Martin with?" Rick asked.

"The one on the first floor. Simon Colden." Stacey sighed, "Am I innocent?"

"For now, yes." Rick said.

Stacey nodded and left the room. She almost bumped into Horatio. Horatio panted.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Rick. What if Captain Martin was killed because he was good at his job, and because he was a powerful cop?" Horatio asked, "I mean, he and his boss were the two highest cops in the city. They protected the Mayor the most. And the maybe Mr. Wilkins and Ms. Larsen told the terrorist how Nancy runs her politics, where she puts her money and her schedule."

"And what would they earn from this?" Rick asked.

"Power. Think about it, by eliminating everyone in Nancy's office, and murder the cops in the highest places. She has no one to protect her, they can force her to give up her spot as Mayor. And then take over."

"This sounds like a movie with aliens, that are coming to take over planet." Rick chuckled.

"Rick. Imagine what a terrorist group can do when they run the Mayor's office. They will upgrade to President in a matter of time."

"The president would stop them before they have a chance."

"Not if this group is bigger then we think. Maybe the head of the snake is in Miami, and he has several small group everywhere else in the country." Horatio suggested.

"Horatio, listen to yourself. This is a movie or something. Aliens coming to invade the earth, and the only ones who can stop them is us." Rick said, "Get some rest."

Horatio growled and grabbed Rick by the collar, "Listen you little piece of shit!" He growled, "If the Mayor stands alone, she can't do anything to stop the terrorists. And neither can we once we're dead too. Don't you understand. They want me dead, because me and my team are the best in the city. We can stop them, and we're not backing down, which makes us a threat towards them."

"And how would they organize something like that?" Rick asked.

"They have for years Rick. They asked Stuart Otis how to Frankenstein their fingerprints so that we can't ID them. They leave small pieces of evidence to taunt us. And they have people in MDPD working for them."

"Alright, let's say I believe you. Now, Stacey Lemon, told me that she has talked about Martin with Simon Colden. He is not working today, but we have his address. So he's probably the one giving information about us to the group. But what about the Mayor's office?" Rick asked.

"Did anyone ever interview her two bodyguards?" Horatio asked, and Rick shook his head.

"But you said Ms. Larsen..."

"Yeah, but I don't think she was working alone, Rick." Horatio said, "Nancy is the last person they will kill, and I'm sure that her body guards will make sure that the group is informed where she is all the time, since they follow her everywhere."

"What about the money?"

"Everyone who wants to run a city needs money, that's where Charles Wilkins comes in. He must have provided the group with information about where the money is and how to get it. You know, financial stuff." Horatio said.

"Alright, so how do we proceed?"

Horatio let go of Rick, and thought for a second.

"Did Eric get a court order to dig up Phelan's grave?"

Rick shrugged, "Why you ask?"

"Because, it could be a trap." Horatio said, "They've never left that much evidence until now. The white paint must have been an accident, but the fingerprint on the gun, was not an accident."

Horatio dug up his phone from his pocket and called Eric. Eric didn't answer. So he called Ryan. No answer there either.

"Shit! You call everyone in the team, I'm going to find Phelan's grave." Horatio said and left a stunned Rick.

**-I-**

**18:00**

Ryan and Eric sighed as they got out of their hummers and walked towards Phelan's grave. They had tried calling Horatio to tell him that they had a warrant to dig up Phelan's grave. But he had been on the phone with someone else. They simply decided to call him in a while.

"Thank God for the warrant, though it took one hell of a time." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, which I find kind of funny, since someone is attacking they city and it's citizens. You'd think the judges would be slightly faster." Eric chuckled.

"Well, why did you have to ask the oldest and slowest judge for a warrant?"

"Hey, he was the first one I found." Eric defending himself.

"I can't believe our phones are out of reach, this is a cemetery!" Ryan whined, "I mean, we should be able to make calls from here, right?"

"Ryan, you don't come to a cemetery to talk on the phone, you come here to talk to the dead, someone you lost." Eric chuckled.

He stopped when he saw the gravestone of Raymond Caine. It had black spray color on it. Ryan sighed.

"Dirty." Ryan said, reading the black text on the grave stone, "H ain't going to be happy when he finds out about this."

Eric nodded in agreement. He had never met Raymond, and didn't know if he had been dirty. But no matter what Raymond Caine had done when he was alive, it wasn't right to write on his grave stone. Eric thought that everyone deserved to rest in peace.

"Here it is. Marcus Phelan." Ryan said, "Is that a syringe?" He pointed a small needle next to the grave stone.

Eric nodded, "Maybe one of his old clients come here to get high, or give him some drugs in heaven by placing it at his gravestone." He said.

Ryan shrugged, and started taking photos. The grave had definitely been dug up before Eric and Ryan had arrived.

"It seems as if someone dug up the grave and took his fingerprints right off the corpse." Ryan said, "That takes a strong stomach."

Eric nodded, and started shuffling the dirt away with his hand. He saw something red sticking up in the middle of the grave. He stepped out on the dirt, and stopped immediately when he heard a click under his foot.

Ryan put his camera down.

"Eric stand still." He said.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Eric snapped, "Call the Bomb Squad."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday September 14****th****, 2008. 18:50**

Eric sighed. This was not how he had imagined that he would die. Blown into piece by a land mine. He had imagined that he would die in a warm bed as an old man. Of course Eric wasn't dead yet, but considering that the terrorist group, was quite smart, he didn't see himself having a chance of getting out of this situation alive.

"Ryan, tell Nat I love her." Eric said.

Ryan looked surprised at his friend. Both, because he had never thought he'd hear mister-ladies man, actually say that he loved someone. Even though he knew that Eric and Natalia were dating. But the biggest surprise to Ryan, was that Eric had practically given up. Eric Delko never gave up.

"What is wrong with you?" Ryan asked, annoyed, "The Eric Delko I know, never gives up! Ever!"

Eric sighed and just gave Ryan a sad look.

"Eric, you will make it out of here without a scratch, and then you can tell Natalia yourself, that you love her." Ryan said firmly.

Eric had to smile. He hadn't known that Ryan could be so annoyed by something he had said. And Ryan was right. Eric shouldn't give up. It wasn't his style.

"Who am I supposed to piss off, if you're not around?" Ryan asked, giving Eric a small smile.

"Horatio." Eric suggested.

"He will kill me. You wouldn't actually kill me, but he would." Ryan said, "Eric… don't give up."

Eric nodded. Alright. He wouldn't think about the possibility that he could actually die. Frank had stepped on a landmine once, and survived, so why wouldn't he? The bomb squad arrived, with Horatio close behind. Horatio stood next to Eric, he tried reminding him to stay calm. Something Horatio was much better at doing than Ryan. The bomb squad, tried to make both Horatio and Ryan leave, but they refused to.

"H, Calleigh will kill you and me." Eric said, he didn't want Jr and Donovan to loose their father, because he was so stubborn, that he wouldn't leave his friend. Yet, Eric needed Horatio to stay with him.

"Eric, the mine won't blow up. It's just that you have to be careful when you disable it." Horatio said, "Only if you remove your foot, it will explode."

Eric sighed and nodded. Nothing to worry about then. Of course, he was still worried.

"But Calleigh will probably kill me and you anyway." Horatio grinned, and Eric laughed.

"Alright. You can lift your foot up." A bomb technician said.

Eric took a deep breath and lifted his foot up. He looked down, and saw that he was still standing. He hadn't died.

"Told ya." Horatio smiled.

Eric chuckled and stepped away from the grave. The bomb squad started looking for more mines, just in case.

"After this I'm going to need a beer." Eric chuckled.

"I think we all will." Ryan said.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Rick." Horatio said.

As he told Eric and Ryan what he had told Rick, he saw that they believed him immediately. They didn't believe that it was a movie, like Rick had.

"So now we do what?" Eric asked, once Horatio was done.

"We have to find the mayor, Nancy. Apparently she was supposed to attend a meeting today, with some guys from a hospital, to talk about the health care in Miami." Horatio said, "But she never showed up. Rick called me on my way here and told me that she was missing, along with her two bodyguards."

"And?" Eric asked, knowing that Horatio suspected something about the whole kidnapping.

"I think it was her bodyguards that kidnapped her." Horatio said, "They follow her everywhere."

Ryan and Eric nodded, so far it was the best guess they had.

"Her car was found in the glades, Natalia is processing it. You two will wait here, until you can process the grave." Horatio said, "I will have a talk with on the PD's receptionists."

**-I-**

**19:40**

Simon Colden, was either innocent or he was a good actor. He showed no signs of nervousness or fear. He simply sat by the table in the interrogation room and looked at Rick and Horatio.

"I never thought I'd see the two of you in the same room." Simon joked.

Everybody knew that Rick and Horatio had a very bad relationship with each other. And that they never seemed to be able to be in the same room, without fighting. Horatio and Rick smirked at Cole.

"Well, we both want the same thing, and that requires cooperation. You should know that." Horatio said.

"Should I?" Simon asked.

"Oh yes." Rick smirked.

"After all, killing two people from the Mayor's office, the police Captain, and then kidnapping the mayor and the two bodyguards, takes a lot of cooperation and organization." Horatio said.

Simon raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know what we're talking about. You knew Captain Martin's whole schedule." Rick said, "When he left work and when he arrived. You told your partners in crime that, so they could kill him. You knew that Lt. Caine and his family had been moved to a safe house, and you managed to found out where that safe house were. So that your partners could blow it up."

"And you helped plan the murders of Ms. Larsen and Mr. Wilkins. Why? Because they had provided you and the group that you belong to with information." Horatio said, "They had to go, so that they couldn't testify against you in court. And then let me see… oh yes, the mayor. By kidnapping her, you can force her to give up her spot as mayor to you, and provide you with information that only she knows, and you might even kill her. That would put the whole city in panic, and who would be in charge? That's right, you and the terrorist group."

Simon just gaped at Horatio and Rick. They couldn't really tell if it was because of surprise that they suspected him at all, or because they had managed to catch him.

"What makes you think I would do this?" Simon asked.

"Well, you and all other receptionists always talk about people at work don't you? That's were you got info about Captain Martin from. And your motive? You're either power driven, or you have a personal grudge against all these victims." Rick said, "Which is it?"

Simon shook his head, "You're crazy, both of ya!"

Horatio walked behind Simon and grabbed his neck. He hissed in pain. Rick didn't even try to stop Horatio. He didn't want to. The city was about to be struck by terrorists and panic would spread. The mayor would soon be dead, or she already was. Miami would turn into a war zone. They had to do everything they could to stop that from happening.

"I'm not going to ask you again Simon." Horatio growled, "What part of this group do you have? What is your motive?"

Simon sighed, and seemed to think about what to answer. He shook his head, and Horatio squeezed his hand harder around the back of his neck.

"Shit!" Simon hissed, "Alright, alright."

Horatio let go.

"I'm the mole in the PD. I only helped them with Captain Martin. I mean, everybody told me everything, because what would little Simon do? Nothing. But I did. I hated Captain Martin."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Because he slept with my mom." Simon snorted, "For four years, and then he left as soon as she said she loved him."

"And for that you killed him?" Rick asked.

"I didn't kill him. I just told the killers where he would be." Simon said, "I guess I'm going to jail."

"Where did you meet them?" Horatio asked.

"The glades."

"Did you ever see where they hide?" Rick asked.

"No."

"Do you have a phone number to anyone of them?" Horatio asked.

Simon nodded. He had the phone number to the leader. The one man who decided who did what.

"I have the boss's number." Simon sighed.

"Call him, and make an appointment." Horatio said.

Simon nodded, and took his phone out of his pocket.

**-I-**

Natalia got out of her hummer and walked towards Eric and Ryan. They were just done with their processing.

"Hey guys." She said.

Eric just walked towards her and gave her a deep kiss. She embraced him.

"I stepped on a landmine today." Eric said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Natalia asked.

"It wasn't so bad actually. And we all needed to process our crime scenes fast." Eric said, "I'm sorry."

Natalia hugged her boyfriend, "You're forgiven, but don't do it again."

"I won't." Eric said, "So what did you find?"

"Blood. Two small droplets of blood on the ground." Natalia sighed, disappointed that there wasn't more to collect.

"We found fingerprints, not Frankensteined prints." Ryan smiled, "And hair. Light brown hair."

"So maybe our terrorists screwed up, finally." Natalia said.

"Yeah, I don't think they worried too much about leaving evidence inside the coffin, I think that they thought the landmine would destroy both the coffin and the cops." Ryan said.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Wolfe. Hey H… okay, really? We'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

"What?" Eric asked.

"They found the mole, and had him call the terrorist leader to make an appointment. H says, that the meeting will take place in Miami Library." Ryan said, "And we should all be there, but not park our cars outside the library."

"Let's go." Natalia said, "The library. Why the library?"

"Either he knows that the cops will be watching and he wants to take them out together with civilians. Or he doesn't want the mole to see where his hide out is." Eric said.

**-I-**

**20:15**

Several cops, were dressed up as civilians inside the library. All real civilians had been escorted out. Carefully, so that the terrorist boss wouldn't see it happen, and understand that the cops were around. Simon had ID the terrorist boss, and he matched the description of the man who had threatened Calleigh and the twins. Horatio and Frank were positioned inside the library, hiding behind some shelves. SWAT was on the roof in a nearby building. Ready to shoot at anytime. Eric, Natalia and Ryan were in a van. Simon was wired up, so that the whole meeting would be recorded, and it was Ryan, Eric and Natalia's job to listen to that recording, and tell the others what was said.

"Damn, this is a small van." Ryan said as he sat down next to Eric.

"You're just too big to fit in it." Eric joked.

"Hey, I'm smaller then you!" Ryan said.

"Not sideways."

"Boys!" Natalia said, but they didn't listen.

"Yes I am." Ryan said.

Eric poked Ryan's waist, Ryan looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Need to work out more." Eric smirked.

"Do you work you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah right. Show me your muscles."

Eric showed Ryan his arm. Visible muscles on it.

"That's nothing." Ryan laughed, and showed Eric his arm.

"Where are the muscles?" Eric joked.

Ryan slapped his head. Eric glared at him, and then slapped back. Natalia cursed and pushed herself down between them.

"Calm down, and do your job." She said firmly.

The boys relaxed, and waited for Simon and the leader to start talking. He was nervous. Both because he was meeting with a terrorist and because he knew that the cops were watching and listening.

Simon sat down by a table with the leader.

"Hello, Simon." The leader said.

"Hi." Simon said, "How are you?"

"Don't start sweet talking to me. What do you want?"

"The cops are on to me, and I need your help." Simon said.

The leader smirked. He reached out and grabbed the front on Simon's shirt. He then reached down inside his shirt and ripped the wire away. All the cops sighed. Dammit!

"They already have you." The leader smirked, "Simon, you know, everyone who works for me, or helped us even the slightest, are being stalked by my two best men. Actually it's one girl and one guy."

"So they saw me being lead away by the cops." Simon said.

"Exactly. You were sent here to help them catch me."

Simon nodded. No point in lying.

"I'm still in deep shit." He said.

"And I have a way to help you." The leader smirked, and aimed a gun at Simon's heart.

"Death is an easy escape." He smirked.

"Please don't." Simon begged.

"Get me Lt. Caine here. Now." The leader said loudly.

What he really wanted was to kill the new Captain. Which was Lt. Caine, or well, rather Captain Caine. No one would ever get used to calling him Captain Caine. Horatio, who was hiding didn't see any other choice but to show himself. He walked carefully towards Simon and the leader, with his gun aimed at the leader's head.

"Let him go." Horatio said.

"Only by killing him." The leader smirked, "I know what you want Caine? You want me to tell you where the mayor is."

"You read my mind." Horatio said.

"She's safe. Well, she's not harmed. She is looked away in my basement, where I live. And she is guarded by her own bodyguards, and a group of ten guys, that work for me." The leader smirked, "She is going to help us a little."

"So that you can control this city." Horatio said.

"Correct. I have always dreamt of controlling my own city. I know this sounds like a freaking movie, but that is exactly what I want."

"So that people won't believe it's true."

"Exactly. They will think it sounds too unbelievable. And that makes my mission easier." The leader said.

"And you killed Captain Martin because he was good at his job."

"Yeah, hell, if I kill all higher ups, there will only be uniform officers and the occasional CSI left. They won't be able to stop me. They demand a leader, and when their leaders are dead, they can't do a thing."

"That's why you want me dead, because I'm a leader now." Horatio said, "And my family?"

"Well, it was a way of hurting you. Rattle your cage a little."

"And you're telling me this, because you're not planning on getting out of here alive." Horatio said.

"Correct. I just decide when I want to die." The leader smirked, "Now or later."

"I can make that decision for you."

"Yes, but if you shoot me. Simon will die too."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday September 14****th****. 20:30**

"I need to go to the bathroom." Natalia sighed, and tried standing up.

She had squeezed down between Ryan and Eric in the small van, and now she had nowhere to put her feet.

"Guys, a little help please." She said.

Eric grabbed her hands, in attempt to push her up. Ryan steadied her. Natalia hadn't even noticed that her feet had gone numb. She managed to find a small place to put her right foot, and leaned heavily against Eric.

"It's so warm in here." Ryan complained.

Eric nodded in agreement. Natalia yelled as she lost her balance and fell down on Eric's chest.

"Should I leave you guys alone?" Ryan asked, smirking.

Both Eric and Natalia have him a death glare. Ryan got the point and decided to keep quiet. Natalia pushed herself off Eric, and decided to just crawl over Ryan to get out. As her weight pushed down on different placed on Ryan's body, he grimaced in pain. Natalia opened the van door and jumped out.

"She killed my legs." Ryan whined.

"Stop crying like a baby." Eric snapped.

Ryan, who was very bored, decided to really piss Eric off. He reached out with his finger, and poked Eric's arm. Eric sighed and gave him a warning look. Ryan stuck his tongue out and poked him again, this time harder.

"Wolfe… I will break your fingers off." Eric warned.

"Bite me!" Ryan giggled and poked Eric again.

Eric grabbed his hand and started poking Ryan hard on his stomach. In their little struggle, Eric fell on top of Ryan. And they both poked each other hard. Natalia appeared at the door, and raised here eyes at her boyfriend and friend struggling.

"Eric, if poking turns you on, you can tell me ya know." She teased.

Eric stopped and sat back down, away from Ryan. Ryan sat up and helped Natalia back inside the van.

"Okay, so we have lost communication." Natalia sighed, "We should do something."

"I'm sure, H and Frank have everything under control." Ryan smiled.

Eric nodded in agreement and yawned. Natalia punched them both.

"Start fixing the problem." She demanded.

Eric and Ryan sighed, and tried to see if they could still get some sounds from the microphone that Simon had been wearing.

**-I-**

Inside the library, Horatio still aimed his gun at the leader. After some talking, he had found out that his name was Blake Cunningham. Horatio really wanted to shoot Blake, but he didn't want to risk Simon getting shot. Even if Simon was a guilty man, he didn't have to die. The best thing would be if both Blake and Simon went to jail.

"How long have you been planning this?" Horatio asked.

"Ten years." Blake smirked, "And we only just begun."

"So you're killing people because you're greedy."

Blake laughed evilly. Blake's need for power wasn't easily understood. It was if Blake had been born evil. He didn't know what nice and kind was. Horatio glanced at Frank, who still hid behind a shelf. Frank and some others officers were waiting for orders to take Blake out. SWAT was positioned on a roof across the library. Ready to shoot if things got too dangerous.

"How is your fiancé Captain?" Blake asked.

Horatio eyed him with suspicious eyes. He prayed that Blake hadn't found out where Calleigh and the boys were hiding.

"She's fine." Horatio said.

"Hiding huh?"

Horatio said nothing. He didn't want to confirm that Calleigh was indeed hiding. He didn't want Blake to have the satisfaction of knowing that he scared Calleigh and the boys. That he scared Horatio so much, that he had to send his family away. And neither could he bring himself to deny it.

"Not much for talking are ya?" Blake asked.

Horatio shook his head.

"I can talk then." Blake smirked, "I can see five SWAT guys on that roof over there." He said, pointing at the building right across the street.

"Such well trained cops, you'd think they checked out the surroundings more." Blake smirked.

Horatio risked too look away from Blake and towards the SWAT guys. He saw five masked people appear behind them, shooting them all at the same time. Sighs could be heard throughout the library. Five cops had just been killed. Blake smirked.

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say that everyone who sighed in here is a cop." He said.

Horatio gave him a death glare. Of course, other members from SWAT had already been sent to the building to arrest the shooters. Who were now on their way down. There was a big risk that a gunfight would start in the stairwell. Resulting in more deaths.

"That wasn't very clever." Horatio said.

"I know. I will die because of it." Blake smirked, "But I will die as the famous Miami terrorist."

"I will make sure that you're not famous as that." Horatio growled.

Blake just smirked. He didn't believe that his name would be kept away from the media. Blake the Miami terrorist. That's who he wanted to be.

**-I-**

**20:45**

Molly ran towards Cooper's lab. Frank had called her, and told her to find everything she could on Blake Cunningham.

"Cooper, find everything on Blake Cunningham." Molly said.

Cooper quickly typed the name in to his computer, and waited for the search results to come up.

"Blake's goons just killed five SWAT members." Molly said.

Cooper looked surprised at her. The whole idea of getting a confession from Blake on tape had obviously failed.

"Blake has a daughter." Cooper said surprised.

Molly read what Cooper had found on the computer.

"She was arrested for DUI." Molly smiled, "And we have her address."

"How is she supposed to help?"

"Leverage." Molly smirked evilly.

She called a few colleagues and they all drove towards the address. On her way there, passed the library. Molly of course feared for everyone life's. She had become a part of the little family now, and she couldn't imagine life without them. She remembered the first time she had been invited home to Alexx's house. That's the day that she had really felt like she was a friend to team. She had wondered if people could really be as kind as the ones she worked with. She wished that more people were that way.

As she and seven other detectives arrived at Blake's sister's house, they kicked down the door and found her taking heroin. Molly grabbed her arm and yanked her up form the couch.

"Hello Cully Cunningham." Molly smirked, "We're going to pay a little visit to your father."

Cully seemed to be out of it. She just nodded, and sat down in the backseat of Molly's car.

**-I-**

**21:20**

"How does it feel to be Captain Caine?" Blake asked.

"It would have been better under other circumstances." Horatio admitted.

"Yeah, probably."

Blake sighed, apparently his goons hadn't succeeded in making it down the stairs and enter the library to help him out. Otherwise they would have been right by his side by now.

"Something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"I guess that my goons got arrested." Blake shrugged, "I always have to do the biggest part myself."

Blake stood up and walked up behind Simon. He grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"Which is it going to be?" Blake asked, "Head or heart?"

Horatio glared at Blake. He knew that no matter what, Blake would shoot Simon. Blake just wanted to make Horatio equally guilty. If Horatio made a choice, it was as if he had killed Simon himself.

"Neither." Horatio said.

"Choose." Blake sighed, "That's all I want you to do."

"So you can blame me later."

Blake chuckled. He had suspected that Horatio would figure it out.

"True." He smirked.

"Hey Blake!" A female voice called from the doorway.

Molly walked slowly towards him, aiming her gun at his daughter's head. Cully was still high, and didn't notice what was going on. Blake's eyes widened.

"Let Simon go, or she'll die." Molly warned.

Blake didn't something unexpected. Instead of letting Simon go, he started laughing. Molly, looked confused at Horatio, who was just as confused himself.

"That's not my daughter." Blake chucked.

"Cully Cunningham." Molly said, "You're daughter."

Blake shook his head.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Well, then I guess it doesn't matter what I do." Molly shrugged and cocked her gun.

Blake moved towards her with scared eyes. Molly smirked.

"So, I guess she is your daughter after all." She said.

Blake let go of Simon. Simon got out of the chair and ran towards the doorway. Once outside the library, he was arrested by cops. Blake then aimed his gun at Horatio.

"I'm warning you." Molly said.

Blake just smirked. Either way he was going to die. He cocked his gun and aimed at Horatio's heart. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Horatio pulled his. Blake fell down on the floor. But he wasn't dead. Horatio had shoot him in the shoulder. Molly let go of Cully, and kicked the gun away from Blake.

"Guess, you're going to jail." She smirked.

"Good job, Molly." Horatio said.

He sighed, as all the cops appeared, and arrested Blake. No matter how much his wound hurt, they would still take him to his holding cell first. Frank patted Horatio's shoulder.

"Call Calleigh." He smiled.

Horatio nodded. Frank walked outside with Molly and all the others. He saw the van, and suddenly remembered that Natalia, Eric and Ryan were in there. And they were still trying to fix the communication system. They hadn't been told that everything was over. Eric had taken his shirt off, he was sweating so much. And he had a good view of Natalia's ass. Ryan tried to ignore the dirty looks that Eric was giving Natalia.

"Get a room." He sighed.

"Get laid." Eric chuckled.

Ryan shot him a glare. Why was it that everyone thought he was a virgin? He had a boyfriend for Christ sake. The door opened and everyone jumped in fear. Which resulted in that Natalia fell down on the shirtless Eric. Frank gave them a surprised look.

"It's not what it seems." Eric said.

"Look, I know that sitting in a van can be boring, but you're still on duty." Frank grinned and closed the doors.

Ryan chuckled and then left the van. He saw Blake being put inside a police car. Frank told him what had happened.

"So, we're going to more cop funerals then." Ryan sighed.

"Afraid so. But with Blake and his goons off the streets, we can all breath a little easier." Frank said.

"And what about the mayor?"

"I just got a call from an officer. Apparently the mayor knew karate, she beat the crap out of the kidnappers, and well is at Miami Dade hospital." Frank smirked, "I knew there was something about her that I liked."

**-I-**

**Friday 18****th**** September. 13:40**

Horatio and Calleigh walked away from the graves being covered with dirt. Several cops had been put to rest. It was a sad day for MDPD, yet happy for Miami. Blake would soon go to trial, along with his goons. Everyone were safe, for now. Calleigh and Horatio carried a boy each. The twins had slept through the whole funeral ceremony. As if they knew that the last ting anybody wanted was to hear baby cries.

"How are you feeling, handsome?" Calleigh asked.

"Pretty good actually, and you?"

"Pretty good." Calleigh smiled.

She and Horatio put the twins in the hummer, and got ready to drive home. Eric ran towards them, with Natalia close behind.

"Hey you two." Eric smiled.

"Need a ride?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded, he had come to the funeral with Ryan and Cole. But Ryan and Cole had things to discuss so Eric and Natalia wanted to give them so privacy. They sat down in the car, the best they could. Donovan had woken up, and looked at Eric as if he was the weirdest person he had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm uncle Eric." Eric grinned.

It felt weird to cal himself Uncle, but that's what he knew he would be called later anyway. Because that's what he was. He was the twin's uncle.

"Uncle huh?" Horatio asked, "You know what that means."

Eric looked confused at both Calleigh and Horatio. Natalia chuckled. Eric was already an uncle to his sister's kids, but not all of them lived in Miami, so he didn't really have any uncle duties.

"What?" He asked.

"Babysitting." Calleigh grinned.

"I can do that." Eric smiled.

"Changing diapers, giving them food, comfort them when they're crying, playing with them all day long." Horatio said.

Eric looked at Natalia, she nodded.

"It will be even more when we get our own child." Natalia grinned.

Calleigh and Eric chuckled. They liked the part, when, not if. Yeah, Eric was ready to settle down. It seemed as on after the other team member started a family. Horatio and Calleigh been known Eric since his worst playful days, when he went out almost every night. Then he got more mature, and at least tried to have longer relationships. And sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Now he had grown up a lot more, and would stick to one woman. And that woman was Natalia Boa Vista. Life was great.

_**The End!**_

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on this story! **

**I have decided to take a little break from writing H/C stories, I feel that I need to find more inspiration to the paring, before I continue with another story. **


End file.
